Orgullo vs Amor
by NanaBusujim
Summary: Nana Ichihara es una ninja de la aldea de la hoja, a su corta edad de doce años es ya considerada una jounin ejemplar, despues de dos meses de misiones absurdas le encomiendan una mision en la aldea de la arena ya que cierta persona con un shukaku adentro anda haciendo rabietas. Asi comienza esta historia donde ira conociendo al ninja Gaara del Desierto y al Shukaku que lleva dentr
1. CAPITULO UNO: RABIETA

**Esta es otra hitoria que tengo publicada en wattpad y tiene mas vistas que el de Levi, a mi en lo personal me falto mucho para que quedara como queria pero aun asi ha tenido mucho exito se los dejo a su criterio.**

**CAPITULO UNO: RABIETA**

Hola soy Nana Ichihara tengo doce años y a pesar de mi corta edad ya soy toda una ninja jounin desde hace dos meses. Mis padres murieron hace mucho cuando era una bebe todo lo que se es que me dejaron el la puerta de la aldea de la hoja, por lo que el hokague me termino adoptando, como me aburría mucho pues me leí casi todos los libros que había en la biblioteca y se me todos los sellos que existen para contener a unos demonios que hace mucho tiempo encerraron en cuerpo de niños, algo que yo no aprobaba pero el hokague dijo que no había mas opción y que uno de ellos vivía aquí, de hecho ese niño se convirtió mi mejor amigo ya que yo quería conocerlo. Así que comencé a enviarle cartas, pero me dijo que lo mejor era que me alejara de el ya que no quería que se burlasen de mi como lo hacen con el, yo acepte con la condición de que no dejara de escribirme en secreto porque ni siquiera el hokague sabia que yo estaba en contacto con el ¿Quién era ese niño? pues se llama Naruto Uzumaki y yo lo veo mas como otro hermano mío como lo hago con Konohamaru, el nieto legitimo del hokague. Regresando al tiempo presente hoy estaba muy molesta porque era mi día libre después de una larga misión de dos semanas y el hokague me había mandado llamar para otra misión.

-Abuelo ¿puedo pasar?-

-Claro Nana-

-Dime ¿Qué es tan importante para llamarme en mi día de descanso?-

-Bueno esque es una emergencia de la aldea de la arena, quieren que vayas hoy mismo-

-¿Pero porque abuelo?-

-El shukaku se salio de control y necesitan controlarlo, ya ha matado a varios inocentes-

-Esta bien abuelo ya salgo para allá-

Vaya mi primera misión a esa aldea y tenia que ser el shukaku. Bueno no importa al fin usare mis conocimientos sobre sellos, me apresure a salir.

Al llegar ahí vi a muchos anbus heridos y al gran shukaku, y al parecer al niño que tenia adentro al shukaku ya que el que lo estaba controlando era un niño con el pelo rojo y una extraña marca en su frente, cuando localice al líder de los anbu me dirigí hacia el.

-¿Ustedes fueron los que pidieron la ayuda?-

-¡Vaya por fin llega! Casi no tenemos chakra y ese monstruo sigue atacando-

-Bueno déjemelo a mí-

Y me abalance hacia el enorme shukaku para que me pudiera divisar y quitar a los heridos que seguían en su camino, el seguí a atacando y ese era mi propósito ya que no notaba que ponía pergaminos en lugares estratégicos para que el sello funcionara y cuando por fin acabe de ponerlos todos me dirigí al niño que lo controlaba.

-Oye ¿hasta cuando piensas seguir así?-

-¡Ja que patético los anbu pidiendo ayuda de la hoja! ¡Ni creas que los dejare en paz!-

-Bueno si así son las cosas…-

Me mordí el dedo y saque el último sello que tenia para activar los otros, el sello de estrella de 7 picos se activo e inmediatamente el shukaku fue desapareciendo hasta quedar solo el niño acostado sobre la llanura.

-¡Atrápenlo antes de que despierte!-dijo el lider de los anbu.

-Esperen ¿Qué creen que hacen?-

-Llevaremos amarrado al monstruo con su padre-

-¡Claro que no yo no voy a volver solo porque ustedes quieren!-el niño pelirrojo había despertado.

-Disculpe ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?-y me lleve jalando del brazo al líder.

-Si ¿Qué sucede?-

-Quiero que lo desamarren y me dejen sola con el-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esta loca?! Ese monstruo la va a lastimar-

-Mire el no quiere volver con el kazekague ahora y yo no lo pienso obligar, así que mejor haga lo que le digo además si intenta algo lo volveré a sellar y listo-

-Esta bien-

Cuando me asegure de que ya no sentía ningún chakra cerca me acerque al niño y lo desamarre para sentarme a su lado.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Porque me desamarras?-

-Porque hay una razón por la que no quieres regresar y no pienso obligarte, así que tú me dirás cuando-

-Eres una tonta ¿y si vuelvo a transformarme en eso?-

-No me importa-

Se hizo un silencio algo incomodo y se que el no querría una empezar una platica muy amena que digamos así que empecé yo.

-¿Por qué no quieres regresar?-

-Eso no te incumbe ninja de la hoja, que patético que mi padre tuvo que pedir ayuda a la aldea de la hoja-

-¿Y porque no me incumbe? Después de todo eres mi misión-

-¿Soy tu misión y no sabes porque estamos aquí? Que poco eficiente eres-

-Bueno ten en cuenta que fue de emergencia solo me dijeron que tenía que venir aquí-

-Es raro que no te hayan dicho pero no me sorprende viniendo de mi padre-

-¿Entonces dime que pasó?-

-Demonios mejor regresemos no quiero tener que contestar tu tontas preguntas-

Cuando llegamos al cuartel de la aldea de la arena estaba el kazekague y todo el equipo anbu detrás esperándonos.

-Señorita Nana gracias por haber venido tan de repente por este incidente ¿esta usted bien?-

-Si claro aquí traigo a su hijo en y el también esta bien-

-Disculpe en agradecimiento me gustaría invitarla a cenar ya que es muy tarde para que regrese a su aldea-

-No es necesario, de veras-

-Gaara ¿no vas a agradecer a la nieta del hokague?-

-No, porque no soy como tu de patético-

-¡Guarda silencio monstruo!-

-¡Pídale disculpas señor!-los dos me miraron muy sorprendidos, pues estaba muy enojada por lo que el kazekague dijo-pídale disculpas ahora-

-Pero que dice señorita si eso es lo que es-

-Pídale disculpas si no quiere problemas con la aldea de la hoja, pídale disculpas AHORA-

El kazekague me miraba un poco asustado ya que era muy firme el lo que decia odiaba que le dijera así a Gaara ya que el se parecía a mi mejor amigo y no quería que pasara lo mismo que el, Gaara solo lo miraba muy enojado.

-Perdón Gaara-

-Ahora llame a todo el equipo anbu-

Forme a todo el equipo en una fila enfrente de Gaara.

-Ahora todos ustedes pídanle disculpas-

-¿Pero señorita porque?-me miro muy confundido el líder.

-Por llamarlo monstruo-

-Pero señorita…-

-Kazekague dígale que lo hagan o no aceptare esa invitación a cenar-

-Háganlo-

Todo el equipo hizo una reverencia hacia Gaara y dijeron al unísono-¡Perdón señoriíto Gaara!-

Gaara solo los miro y se retiro de ahí pareciera que el no se inmutara por nada, era de verdad un chico muy raro y tan diferente de Naruto, si tan solo me pudiera acercar mas a el y poder hacer algo por el, pero se que si su padre y el mundo le siguen diciendo así será un poco mas difícil espero y eso cambie en la cena.

Ya estando el kazekague en la cabeza de la mesa y a sus lados estábamos sentados solo Gaara y yo, aunque Gaara pareciera que no quería comer nada ya que no había probado bocado en toda la noche, eso me preocupo un poco porque me daba la impresión de que lo hacia adrede por su padre y me di cuenta de que estaba siendo un poco infantil.

-Señorita Nana ¿esta disfrutando su cena? También nos gustaría que se quedara a pasar la noche-

-No será necesario puedo regresar esta noche a mi aldea no se preocupe-

-Que raro que tu te preocupes por alguien padre-

-Gaara se amable con nuestra invitada-

-¿Y porque? Yo no fui el quien pidió ayuda para controlar a su hijo-

-¡Ya cállate monstruo!-

Di un golpe fuerte en la mesa lo que llamo la atencion del padre e hijo, estaba muy molesta porque habían usado esa palabra de nuevo, no era justo para Gaara que lo llamaran así.

-Kazekague si me disculpa iré a terminar mi cena en otro lado-

-¿Pero porque señorita? ¿Esta incomoda?-

-El único que me incomoda es usted llamando así a su propio hijo, si piensa seguir haciendo eso me retiro gracias-

Antes de retirarme dirigí una mirada a Gaara e hice una reverencia, después tome mi plato y salí del comedor. Busque un lugar en la casa del kazekague donde me sintiera cómoda, así que fui hacia el techo ya que estaba oscureciendo y me pareció buena idea disfrutar el atardecer. Estaba terminando de comer cuando sentí un chakra cerca, para mi sorpresa era Gaara.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-¿Por qué hiciste que mi padre y el equipo anbu me pidiera disculpas?-

-Porque no me gusta que personas como tú que tienen encerrados a demonios adentro sean tratados así-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Bueno el informe decia eso tu eres Gaara del Desierto, tienes doce años antes de que nacieras encerraron al shukaku dentro de ti por lo que tu madre murió en el parto, dicen que también mataste alguien de niño pero no dice quien, y por lo que veo no te llevas bien con tu padre por eso-

-Creí que habías dicho que solo habías venido porque te llamaron-

-Si pero eso no quiere decir que no me dieron un informe que fui leyendo camino hacia aquí-

-Todo eso no responde mi pregunta ¿Por qué a ti te molesta que me digan monstruo? Eso es lo que soy para ellos-

-Porque a mi mejor amigo le dicen así y el en vez de estar haciendo rabietas les dice que será el próximo hokague de la aldea de la hoja-

-Que tonto es tu amigo… espera… ¡yo no hice ninguna rabieta!-

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces porque el informe decia también que te habías negado hacer un entrenamiento te dijeron monstruo y perdiste el control? Eso para mi es una rabieta-

-Y tu que te crees todo de los informes ese amigo tuyo de veras te afecto los dos son unos tontos-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Si dices que también es igual que yo debería odiar a todos de su aldea y unirse conmigo ya que al parecer nadie nos quiere aquí-

-Ya te dije que el no piensa así, el tiene otro propósito-

-Ja me gustaría decirle lo mal que esta-

-No te preocupes eso será pronto-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque dentro de 5 meses serán los exámenes chunin y la sede de este año será mi aldea a mi también me gustaría que lo conocieras y vieras que el propósito que el tiene es diferente al tuyo-

-Ya veremos que tan testarudo es ese niño-

-Bueno yo me retiro tengo que volver-

-Por fin te vas que bueno-

-Si espero venir de nuevo a tu aldea es muy hermosa desde aquí-

-¿Qué tiene de hermoso si todo el mundo te odia?-

-En serio necesitas conocer a Naruto y a ti espero no verte tan pronto ya no hagas rabietas-

-¡Que yo no hago rabietas!-

-Si lo que digas nos vemos Gaara del Desierto-

Y me fui de ahí dejando solo a Gaara en el techo, me parecía muy curioso ese niño porque se portaba tan diferente de Naruto, el se había creído lo que la gente le decia si tan solo supiera que el no es así el puede ser una buena persona, me gustaría ayudarlo de alguna manera. Ya de regreso a la aldea entregue mi informe al hokague y decidí escribir un poco a mi amigo ya que estos dos meses he estado atareada de misiones el me dice que ya tiene un equipo y que le toco con la chica que le gusta y un tipo que le molesta mucho, aunque me da la impresión de que también le agrada y yo le cuento de las misiones que tuve y justo cuando le iba a contar sobre Gaara un águila apareció en mi ventana. Me acerque a ella y vi que en una de sus patas tenia la insignia de la aldea de la arena y en la otra una nota, se la quite con mucho cuidado y se leía:

_Ojala no te hayas muerto por el camino._

_Si de verdad eres una ninja jounin no hubieras_

_Dejado rastro de tu aroma en la servilleta que dejaste._

Empecé a reír porque el muy tonto había caído en mi trampa deje la servilleta con la que me limpie a propósito para esto así hallaría la forma de comunicarme con el y saber porque el realmente es así, conseguí un poco de papel y lápiz y escribí:

_Vaya se nota mucho tu preocupación pero no, nadie me mato._

_Espero tu te portes como un buen niño y ya no hagas rabietas._

Puse la nota en la pata del águila y el águila se fue volando. Mi plan había salido a la perfección, bueno no tanto ya que al día siguiente el hokague me mando a otra misión que duro una semana y para cuando regrese me dijo que tenia que volver a la aldea de la arena porque otra vez Gaara se salio de control y el motivo lo supe cuando llegue a mi cuarto, había un águila en mi ventana y cerca de ella un montón de papelitos que decían lo mismo:

_¡YO NO HAGO RABIETAS!_

Creo que se enojo porque no le respondí nada.


	2. CAPITULO DOS: SHUKAKU

**CAPITULO DOS: SHUKAKU**

Cuando llegue a la aldea de la arena Gaara estaba en donde la vez pasada, en una llanura a las afueras de la ciudad pero esta vez los anbu esperaban mi llegada.

-Por fin llega señorita Nana y dígame…-dijo el líder

-Váyanse esta vez voy a hablar con el-

-¿Pero que dice señorita? Simplemente no podemos hacer eso-

-Váyanse yo se la razón de porque esta así solo va a querer hablar conmigo-

El líder me miro sorprendido pues al notar mi mirada vio que estaba muy enojada, y como no estarlo de verdad estaba tratando con un niño de 5 años que podía manejar a un demonio a su antojo y matar a quien sea, después de que me asegure de que todos los chakra de los anbu desaparecieran me acerque lentamente hasta Gaara.

-¡Tu! ¡Hasta que te decides a contestar en persona!-

-¡Cállate niño y deja de hacer rabietas!-

-¡QUE YO NO HAGO ESO!-

-¡Claro que si te enojaste porque no conteste tu mensaje!-

-¿Volviste a leer el informe verdad?-

-No resulta que esta vez ni siquiera tu dijiste porque perdiste el control solo yo lo se-

Gaara se asombro y serenándose el mismo deshizo toda la arena que había formado para crear al shukaku, después se acerco a mi muy serio.

-¿No le comentaste nada a nadie?-

-No cuando regrese de una misión apenas había llegado el informe de que otra vez estabas haciendo ra-mire a Gaara a punto de enojarse otra vez así que cambie la palabra-perdiendo el control pero nadie sabia porque solo viniste y te transformaste-

-¿Y la razón de tu falta de respuestas?-

-Misiones Gaara no todo el día voy a estar con mi abuelo como princesa, soy una jounin vaya y pensar que te ibas a poner así solo porque no conteste-

-Ya cállate, ahora debemos lidiar otra vez con el molesto de mi padre-

Nos encaminamos hacia su casa el kazekague otra vez me pidió disculpas por la molestia que era su hijo, me invito otra vez a cenar y yo acepte con la condición de que no cenaría con el y el me ofreció también que si me podía quedar esta vez solo para asegurarme de que Gaara no hiciera algo durante la noche, como si temiera que le hiciera algo a el, vaya que era muy temeroso de su propio hijo. Ya en la noche estando en el cuarto de invitados yo dormía muy placenteramente hasta que oí el sonido de la arena pasar por debajo de la puerta, supuse que era Gaara y fingí estar dormida.

-Espero que lo que tengas que hablar con ella sea importante-

Después de que dijo eso sentí como se acostó a un lado mió.

-Técnica del sueño inducido-

Fue lo ultimo que le escuche decir y cuando quise voltearme a ver una gran mano de arena me apreso en la cama sin oportunidad de voltearme. Gaara había dejado salir al shukaku.

-**¿Así que tú eres la ninja que quiere ser su amiga?-**

-No, solo quiero cambiar esa forma que tiene de pensar, el esta muy equivocado-

**-No sabes lo que dices, no lo conoces-**

-Es cierto, pero eso no me impide acercarme a el-

**-Ya cállate niña ¿no vez que puedo matarte justo ahora?-**

-Inténtalo yo se que no podrás-

Solo sentí como luchaba por moverse de alguna manera, no se había dado cuenta que cuando me apreso una de mis manos tenia un sello de inmovilidad solo podía mover su cabeza.

**-Vaya para ser toda una jounin tienes talento niña ¿pero que planeas hacer para que el niño cambie su forma de pensar?-**

-Eso déjamelo a mi shukaku pero por ahora déjalo volver, y te pediré un favor si esto se vuelve a repetir solo déjalo dormir se ve que no ha dormido en su vida así que por favor deja que se quede esta noche por la mañana ya lo despertaras-

**-No si logras cambiarlo de opinión cumpliré esa promesa por hoy eso es todo niña si vuelves a venir me gustaría tener mas charlas contigo nunca se puede hablar con una jounin tan astuta como tu-**

-¿Lo dices porque algún día planeas matarme cierto?-

**-Jajá jajá en serio eres muy astuta ninja-**

Y dicho esto el shukaku regreso al interior de Gaara y este a su vez despertó y de dispuso a salir yo aun fingía estar dormida pero antes de salir Gaara susurro algo.

-No sabes con la clase de monstruo que estas tratando mejor aléjate antes de que el shukaku te mate-

Después de que salio por la puerta lo que me dijo me desconcertó un poco ese no era el Gaara que siempre creía que el mismo era un monstruo y odiado por todos, incluso podría decir con seguridad que se preocupo por mi y eso me motivo mas a acercarme a el ya que vi que muy en el fondo había esperanza de que podía cambiar.

A la mañana siguiente me apresure a salir ya que quería hablar con el hokague en cuanto llegara, pero justo cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación vi a Gaara que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, a lo mejor quería asegurarse de que siguiera viva por lo que me dijo ayer no lo se, solo me miro muy sorprendido.

-Vaya hasta que por fin tienes prisa por irte-

-Ah si quería pedirle un favor a mi abuelo y tiene que ser pronto para lo que quiero hacer-

-¿Y que es eso tan importante?-

-¿Gaara en serio te importa lo que voy a hacer?-

Dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho se sorprendió y se enojo un poco.

-No solo quiero que hagas un juramento-

-Dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-No vuelvas a la aldea de la arena por mí, ni siquiera por emergencias, ni nada por el estilo-

-Esta bien-

Y dicho esto me retire viendo a Gaara de reojo muy sorprendido, tal vez no esperaba que aceptara tan rápido.

(DIAS DESPUES)

-Jajajajajaja eso fue muy gracioso Temari-

-SI yo tampoco nunca me lo esperaba-

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?!-

Me gire y vi a Gaara sacando humos hasta por las narices.

-Estaba en una misión cerca de aquí y se me ocurrió pasar a visitar-

-¿Y que ya no te acuerdas del trato que hicimos o que?-

-Tu dijiste que no volviera si no había asuntos contigo de por medio, bien pues no estoy aquí para verte yo vine a ver a Temari-

-¡¿Eso que importa?! ¡Lárgate!-

-No, voy a quedarme a dormir también y si me disculpas Temari me iba a enseñar algo con permiso-

Y jale a una Temari sacada de onda porque no sabia que pasaba. Le había pedido al hokague que si había una misión cerca o en la aldea de la arena me mandara a mi porque tenia la intención de estar un poco mas cerca de Gaara y saber mas cosas de el sin que el supiera, así que Gaara me vera mas seguido de lo que pensaba.


	3. CAPITULO TRES: CAMBIO

**CAPITULO TRES: CAMBIO**

Los 5 meses que faltaban para los exámenes chunin habían pasado volando, sentía como si conociera la aldea de la arena como la palma de mi mano y es que entre tanta misión para allá Temari y Kankuro han estado muy amables conmigo ellos me han enseñado la aldea por completo y si ellos no estaban, mucha gente ya me conocía y a veces me pasaba el tiempo con ellos, claro que todas mis visitas siempre eran interrumpidas por Gaara queriéndome correr de la aldea pero yo solo lo ignoraba, y en las noches cuando me quedaba en su casa (el kazekague insistía mucho en que me quedara) el shukaku también era muy molesto ya que el tamben me corría y solo quería venir a matarme, pero como siempre tenia mis pergaminos y mis sellos listos para inmovilizarlo y charlar un poco con el pero siempre terminaban en amenazas. Ahora iba a la aldea para ir a dejar las fechas y los requerimientos necesarios que debían llevar los aspirantes al examen, y paso lo de diario Gaara esperándome en la entrada de la aldea.

-¿Qué acaso estas sorda o que?-

-Para tu información ahora si vengo por algo importante vengo a hablar con el kazekague sobre los exámenes chunin-

-Vaya ¿por fin son los exámenes? Estoy ansioso-

-¿Por qué presiento que vas a hacer rabietas allá?-

-Ya cállate yo no hago esas cosas-

-Bueno espero tengas suerte y te encuentres con el-

-¿Con el? ¿Te refieres a tu amigo hipócrita?-

-No es hipócrita solo que tiene intereses más claros que los tuyos-

-Ja eso lo veremos por hoy te dejare pasar solo porque ahora trajiste algo interesante ¿Te volverás a quedar?-

-No solo entrego esto y me voy hay muchos preparativos que hacer y tengo 5 misiones en espera así que no te podré asegurar que me veas para alivio tuyo-

-Genial una persona menos que me vigile-

-¿Qué te vigile? ¿A que te refieres?-

-Hace rato mi padre llamo a Temari y a Kankuro a su oficina estaban hablando de los exámenes y les pidió de favor a esos dos que me vigilaran-

-Tal vez se entero de que no iba a estar-

-Si como sea esta vez te dejare pasar solo porque traes algo interesante-

-¿Debería agradecer por eso?-

-No solo ocúpate de tus asuntos y lárgate-

-Luego te veo Gaara mucha suerte en los exámenes-

Después de dejar la aldea de la arena me fui con la esperanza de que Gaara se tope por lo menos una vez con Naruto y vea que puede cambiar su propio destino y ver que puede haber personas que lo aprecian como yo aprecio a Naruto y cambie.

(DESPUES OCURREN TODO LOS HECHOS DURANTE EL EXAMEN CHUNIN LA HISTORIA CONTINUA CUANDO GAARA ES DERROTADO POR NARUTO)

Vaya esta misión había durado mas de lo usual me dirigía camino a la aldea cuando me tope con un anbu muy agitado.

-Señorita Nana que bueno que la encuentro-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Han atacado la aldea de la hoja, la nueva aldea del sonido y de la arena nos han traicionado-

El anbu al pronunciar estas palabras me dejo en shock y pronto los dos nos encontrábamos dirigiendo rápidamente a la aldea y nos encontrábamos con mas ninjas de la hoja y anbu que habían recibido la noticia de volver y luchar en la aldea, mi concentración se vio interrumpida cuando sentí un chakra familiar cerca pero estaba muy débil les dije a los demás que se adelantaran, y me dirigí hacia ese débil chakra y vi a Temari y Kankuro cargando a un muy malherido Gaara.

-¡Temari espera!-

-Nana ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar camino a tu aldea-

-¿Es cierto? ¿Es cierto que tu aldea nos ha traicionado?-

-Nana yo…-

Y entonces vi como Gaara alzaba la mirada y tambaleándose llegaba hasta mí, pero trastabillo al final y tuve que agarrarlo para evitar un golpe, un poco conciente me miro muy fijamente.

-Nana… por fin lo entiendo… -

-¿De que hablas?-

-Lo vi… y ahora se… que estaba equivocado… por fin lo entiendo…-

Y se volvió a desmayar.

-¿Dónde estaba cuando lo encontraron?-

Los dos se miraron titubeando si debían decirme o no hasta que Kankuro decidió hablar.

-Peleo con ese amigo tuyo Naruto los dos pelearon con todas sus fuerzas, y al final Gaara perdió-

-Ya veo-

Entonces solo yo comprendí lo que el quiso decir, pero no me había gustado que se encontrara con el de mala manera, y entonces llego otro anbu.

-Señorita Nana ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Quiero que me hagas un favor escolta a estos tres a la aldea de la arena son principales sospechosos del ataque, y que a Gaara del Desierto lo lleven a un hospital lleva a mas anbu contigo si es necesario también quiero que los interroguen-

-Si señorita-

-Nana perdónanos-

-Temari después de esto no se si pueda confiar de nuevo en ustedes-

-Solo seguíamos ordenes no fue nuestra culpa-dijo un Kankuro muy arrepentido de cómo se habían tornado las cosas.

-Ya basta váyanse-

Cuando llegue a la aldea ya era demasiado tarde, en cuanto llegue a casa fui a donde el cuarto del hokague vi a un Konohamaru llorando al pie de la cama del abuelo había facellido tratando de matar a Orochimaru, solo cuando llegue a esa habitación me pude dar el lujo de llorar abiertamente con Konohamaru para los dos iba a ser muy difícil ya que aunque no era nada consanguineo la persona que te cuido toda la vida ya no iba a estar aquella que te acogio cuando solo eras un bebe ya no estaba mas, me encargue de todo el funeral, Naruto incluso fue a verme a mi habitación y los dos volvimos a llorar, después el se fue ya que era muy tarde y me dijo que ahora lo mejor era estar los dos solos, yo caí rendida en mi cama de tanto llorar esos días. A la mañana siguiente me avisaron que debía reunirme con los ninjas principales porque se debía tomar una decisión sobre quien seria el nuevo hokague y ahí estaba yo porque resulta que todos concordaron en que yo debía hacerlo pero me negué rotundamente, ese puesto era para alguien mas y yo no era capaz con tanta carga, así que Jiraiya-san me dijo que tenia a la persona indicada para el trabajo pero que iba a ser difícil de convencer. Le dije (mas bien lo amenace) de que si no traía a esa persona yo haría que el se volviera hokague, porque de verdad no quería esa responsabilidad, y mientras esperaba por Jiraiya-san en el despacho del hokague me encargaba de que todo siguiera su curso con misiones para los ninjas y para los anbus además de revisar informe sobre sus misiones, todo iba normal hasta que llegue al informe del ataque a la aldea, era bastante grueso y resignada comencé a leerlo. En el me entere que varios ninjas habían muerto incluyendo al kazekague de la aldea de la arena, me consterno mucho al saber esta noticia ya que no sabia como lo iba a tomar Gaara, aunque nunca se llevaron bien me preocupaba mucho el hecho de cómo reaccionaria, me dejo muy preocupada y ya no pude concentrarme en los demás informes que vagamente recuerdo solo que decia que todos los ninjas de la aldea de la arena habían cooperado cuando se enteraron de que habían matado al kazekague y ellos también fueron engañados. Con un dolor de cabeza horrible de que me esforzaba por concentrarme, me fui a mi habitación queriendo descansar pero un águila muy persistente estaba tocando mi ventana. Cuando fui a ver a ese animal vi que era la misma que Gaara había enviado hace tiempo para enviarme mensajes cuidadosamente quite la nota de su pata y era una carta de el.

_Nana:_

_Hasta ahora se que el hokague ha muerto no sabes cuanto lo lamento._

_Me gustaría que vinieras a la aldea lo mas pronto posible hay muchas cosas que quiero hablar contigo, si ya te enteraste de que mi padre también murió no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien, aunque no nos llevábamos bien prepare el funeral aunque sea para despedirme bien de el, pero lo mas importante es que me gustaría verte pronto_

_PD: Los interrogatorios de tu aldea son muy exhaustivos por eso tuve tiempo hasta hoy de escribirte._

Esa carta me había alegrado un poco el día y me alegro que no estuviera tan triste después de todo por lo que empecé a buscar un poco de comida para el ave y papel y lápiz.

_Gaara:_

_También mis más sinceras condolencias._

_Pero espero me disculpes estos días ya que el poder vernos no va a ser posible ya que la responsabilidad de hokague la tengo yo y estoy esperando a mi reemplazo, luego te daré bien los detalles pero ten por seguro que en cuanto tengo tiempo libre iré para allá aunque no se muy bien la urgencia de verme, y si te es posible sigue escribiendo por favor._

Corp. rápidamente hacia el águila y esta emprendió vuelo de regreso. Y tal y como se lo pedí siguió escribiendo durante esos días que seguía encerrada en la oficina, hasta que por fin llego Jiraiya- san con la que seria la quinta hokague Tsunade, pero rápidamente se me asigno una misión e hice preparativos en mi cuarto para salir a la mañana siguiente, y fue cuando el águila llegaba a la hora acostumbrada.

_Nana:_

_Espero hoy también puedas dormir bien con tanto estrés de trabajo de ser hokague y sigo esperando con ansias que vengas. Aquí ha habido muchos cambios también, han escogido a un ninja capacitado hasta que yo cumpla la edad mínima para ser el kazekague, así que por lo pronto me dedicare a otras cosas como enseñar a nuevos estudiantes ser un ninja y a veces salir a misiones, bueno te dejo dormir un poco buenas noches._

Era cierto le había prometido que iría después de que llegara la quinta hokague, suspire un poco decepcionada porque tendría que posponer mas esa promesa pero confiaba que este nuevo Gaara entendería.

_Gaara:_

_Por fin a llegado la quinta hokague pero desgraciadamente no podré ir en estos días a la aldea de la arena ya que se me asigno una misión y partiré mañana temprano, pero ten por seguro que si iré lo mas pronto posible. Me alegra como se esta organizando tu aldea. Espero verte pronto._

Y así puse la nota en el águila como siempre y se fue. A la mañana siguiente a primera hora ya me había ido.

(AQUÍ PASAN LOS HECHOS DE CUANDO SASUKE SE VA DE LA ALDEA LA HISTORIA CONTINUA CUANDO TODOS ESTAN EN EL HOSPITAL Y LLEGA EL REFUERZO DE LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA)

Tan pronto como llegue a la puerta de la aldea de la hoja recibí las tristes noticias de que al parecer Sasuke había desertado y varios ninjas genin habían caído, me dirigí a toda prisa con Lady Tsunade a su oficina y para mi sorpresa estaban Gaara, Temari y Kankuro con ella.

-Ah perdón no sabia que estaba ocupada-

-No te preocupes ya estaban terminando de darme el informe de la misión-

-¿Es cierto entonces? ¿Sasuke Uchiha se fue de la aldea?-

-Si, y el intento de hacerlo regresar fue un fracaso casi perdemos a todos los ninjas involucrados, pero si no fuera por la intervención de la aldea de la arena no estarían vivos-

Me sorprendí ya que todavía había muchas sospechas hacia ellos por lo que paso y me alegre de que con esto ojala se fuera toda sospecha hacia ellos.

-Vaya Nana cuanto tiempo ¿eh?-

-Si cuanto tiempo Temari-

Aunque Temari fue la que me hablo mi mirada se había fijado mucho en Gaara no solo había cambiado su actitud sino que también había cambiado sus ropas y ansiaba que pudiéramos hablar un poco antes de que se marchara.

-Nana ¿vas a entregarme tú informe o no?-

-Ah lo siento Lady Tsunade aquí tiene ¿puedo retirarme?-

-Claro y tomate el día libre ah y Gaara gracias de nuevo por la pronta asistencia-

Ya estando los cuatro afuera Temari y Kankuro dijeron que irían al hospital para ver como seguían los demás, por lo que me quede a solas con Gaara y le propuse ir a mi lugar de relajación en el monumento a los hokagues.

-Has estado muy ocupada con las misiones ¿verdad?-

-Si, lo siento mucho prometí ir a verte pero las misiones se han estado atrasando y Lady Tsunade quiere que nos pongamos al día-

-Si nosotros también estamos un poco atareados-

-Y bueno aprovechando ¿para que querías que fuera?-

-Bueno quería decirte sobre todo pedirte una disculpa-

-¿Una disculpa?-

-Si cuando pelee con Naruto y vi que jamás se rendía porque el esperaba proteger a las personas que quería, primero pensé lo de siempre que era un tonto y un hipócrita, pero después vi como trataba de defender su aldea y a sus amigos, a esa gente que todo el tiempo lo había tratado con indiferencia y desagrado y aun así luchaba por ellos me di cuenta de mi error y por eso te pido una disculpa-

-Esta bien Gaara no tienes por que hacerlo y me alegra el hecho de que te hayas dado cuenta y he de decir que este Gaara me agrada mucho-

-Gracias pero ahora estoy un poco preocupado por Naruto-

-Lo se antes de venir fui a verlo esta muy deprimido y se puso a llorar-

-¿En serio? Vaya…-

-Si me dijo que le duele el hecho de que intento mucho hablar con el y no pudo hacerlo regresar, dice que sintió como algo se rompió muy dentro de el pero no sabe que es, el muy tonto no se ha dado cuenta-

-¿Estas diciendo que…?-

-Si pero al parecer no lo sabe y prefiero dejarlo así no quiero deprimirlo mas de lo que ya esta-

-¿Entonces cuando le dirás?-

-Prefiero dejarlo como un secreto hasta que se de cuenta-

Después de mucho hablar y que me contara las cosas que el estaba haciendo por la aldea llego el atardecer y con eso una despedida breve porque dentro de poco comenzaría mas y mas misiones a la aldea de la arena.

(MESES DESPUES LA HISTORIA CONTINUA DESPUES DE QUE GAARA RESCATA A SU ALUMNA Y NANA SE ENTERA DE QUE NARUTO SE VA A ENTRENAR POR DOS AÑOS FUERA DE LA ALDEA)

Estábamos Naruto y yo en el monumento a los hokagues despidiéndonos.

-Naruto ¿estas seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?-

-Claro que si, debo hacerme mas fuerte para traer a Sasuke de regreso-

-Bueno lo malo es que no podremos escribirnos como antes te extrañare mucho-

-Yo también Nana no te preocupes el Ero-sennin me cuidara muy bien-

-Hasta luego Naruto-

-Hasta luego Nana-

Nos dimos un abrazo de despedida y el se fue pero no sin antes decirme algo desde el aire.

-¡Mucha suerte con Gaara!-

Vi después como desaparecía entre las casas y yo me quede con la duda de porque había dicho eso, pero rápidamente pedí a Lady Tsunade pasar unos días a la aldea de la arena no me lo negó y me fui casi de inmediato cuando llegue vi a Gaara cerca de la plaza principal y solo se me ocurrió correr a abrazarlo y empecé a llorar.

-Nana ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?-

-Esque mi mejor amigo se acaba de ir y solo quería que tú me abrazaras-

-Esta bien Nana ya estoy aquí-


	4. CAPITULO CUATRO: SENTIMIENTOS

**CAPITULO CUATRO: SENTIMIENTOS.**

(Narra Nana)

Ha pasado año y medio desde que mi mejor amigo Naruto se fue, durante ese tiempo no recibí noticias de el ya que tenia prohibida toda comunicación así que para matar un poco el tiempo libre iba a la aldea de la arena donde convivía mas con Gaara, Temari y Kankuro aunque salía mas seguido con Gaara. Durante todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de lo que quiso decir Naruto esa vez que se despidió de mí y hasta ahora me doy cuenta: me he enamorado de Gaara. ¿Qué como paso eso? Pues en mis constantes visitas a la aldea y que me tocaba verlo pues me quedaba en su casa, había veces en que no salíamos de su cuarto por el simple hecho de estar platicando de cosas, cuando salíamos también las horas se nos pasaban volando y a veces no queríamos regresar a casa de Gaara por estar mas tiempo juntos. Pero nos resignábamos ya que los dos guardamos el secreto mas grande de nuestras vidas, debido a que me quedaba mucho en su casa ya sea porque tenia o no misiones cerca de la aldea el empezó a quedarse a dormirse en mi habitación ¿la razón? El me confeso que dormía mejor conmigo ya que si el shukaku despertaba yo lo podría controlar y acepte que durmiera conmigo y el muy temprano siempre se iba antes de que despertaran todos para que nadie se enterara ya que también me confeso que seria algo vergonzoso y siempre que me quedaba se escabullía para dormir un poco, que fue necesario porque en verdad lo necesitaba. También esas noches eran un poco entretenidas a veces ya que el shukaku a veces tenia ganas de hablarme de cosas que Gaara tenia pena de contarme, como por ejemplo, Gaara una vez me comento que intento lavar una vez pero no me dijo porque lo hizo esa vez, el shukaku me dijo que no sabia cuanto jabón ponerle a la lavadora y fue un desastre total, o cuando una vez le dije que me gustaban los rollitos primavera el me dijo que intento hacerlos, el shukaku me dijo que también fracaso ya que se le quemo todo. Así era hablar con el shukaku. ¿Cuándo empecé a sentir algo por el?

(Pongan en youtube Alphabeat v. P3 Guld 2010)

Porque cada vez que salía con el o platicaba con el en su habitación era diferente a cuando estaba con Temari o con Kankuro, cuando salía con ellos me divertía y todo pero cuando era con Gaara siempre era algo nuevo que platicar, algo nuevo que decir, algo nuevo que experimentar, salir con el era muy diferente y se sentía diferente, hace dos meses que se lo que siento por el y eso hace que cada vez mas vaya a la aldea de la arena aunque sea de mensajera o por cualquier otra bobería solo para verlo pero aun no se si sea buena idea declarármele ya que ignoro completamente cuales son sus sentimientos hacia mi pero eso no impide que lo siga viendo que siga sintiendo algo, que ahora cada vez que se duerme conmigo siento todo mi cuerpo estrujarse y desear algo mas siempre pero se que no se puede y menos ahora que va a ser la celebración de Gaara que al fin va a ser el Kazekague de la aldea y se están haciendo todos los preparativos para la festividad, aunque Gaara no sepa que voy ya que a Temari y Kankuro pensaron que el mejor regalo seria yo ya que Gaara no sabe que voy sigo viéndolo como mala idea y la fiesta es en dos días…

(Narra Gaara)

Ha pasado año y medio desde que Naruto se fue y en ese medio año han pasado muchas cosas una de ellas es que he desarrollado sentimientos hacia Nana ¿desde cuando como y porque?

(Pongan en youtube Nek – Tan solo tu)

Bueno ella venia seguido a la aldea de la arena, siempre buscaba tener algo de tiempo para ella ya que me destrozo hasta el alma el día que Naruto se fue y ella vino llorando por el, siempre trataba que cuando viniera su estadía fuera placentera, platicábamos de cualquier cosa, a veces salíamos a alguna parte hasta muy entrada la noche y guardo un secreto con ella: las veces que se queda en mi casa duermo con ella porque sinceramente estar despierto todo el tiempo para que el shukaku no salga es muy agotador y cuando duermo con ella descanso mejor pero es algo que nadie sabe. Aunque hay veces que no puedo estar con ella ya que tengo que salir a misiones y duele cuando no estoy con ella, duele cuando ella no viene, duele el saber que yo siento algo por ella pero pienso que a lo mejor siente algo por Naruto ya que se sentía muy mal desde que se fue, duele a veces estar con ella sabiendo que a lo mejor no siente nada por mi pero no me importa quiero que ella este feliz aunque no se lo que haré el día en que regrese Naruto pero trato de no pensar en eso. Solo me importa estar con ella y hacerla feliz, hacer que se olvide de los problemas, hacer que cada momento que paso con ella sea único, no importa si no me quiere yo así estaré feliz de ver su sonrisa, su calidez, su personalidad que cualquiera mataría por ella, en solo pensar en ella hace sienta mil cosas en mi interior y ver el verdadero significado de mi cicatriz. Quiero aprovechar cada instante con ella ya que no se cuanto va a durar esto, no me lo tomen a mal le tengo cierta estima a Naruto pero solo el pensar en cuando regrese y tal vez se la lleve es la idea mas dolorosa que se me cruza en la mente. Vaya y pensar que la trate tan mal en un principio todo por la idea equivocada que tenia de que yo era un monstruo, ojala ella haya olvidado todo eso. He pensado en declarármele pero no he hallado el momento y ahora he estado ocupado con lo de la ceremonia de que por fin voy a ser kazekague y quería invitarla pero no he tenido el tiempo y solo faltan dos días para invitarla y hacerlo en la fiesta…


	5. CAPITULO CINCO: ORGULLO VS AMOR PARTE 1

**CAPITULO CINCO: ORGULLO VS AMOR PARTE 1: CELOS**

-Temari insisto que esto es una mala idea…-

-Pero ya estas aquí ¿no? Vamos será una buena sorpresa. Déjame ver si ya esta todo listo para que salgas en un momento vuelvo-

Y me dejo sola mientras me veía una y otra vez al espejo, llevaba un kimono de mariposas negras con fondo rojo, el lazo era de yings y yangs y mi pelo estaba recogido con un broche de flor de cerezo lo que me sorprendió era que el kimono me quedaba al a perfección como si Temari supiera mis medidas exactas, me había traído a escondidas a su habitación ya que seguía con darle la sorpresa a Gaara de que yo asistiría sin que el supiera y yo seguía diciendo que era una mala idea pero ahí estaba ya con todo puesto y esperando instrucciones de los dos cómplices. De pronto abren la puerta.

-Bueno según Kankuro ya puedes salir ya esta todo listo-

-Temari ¿Cómo exactamente se va a dar cuenta de que si vine? Todos llevan kimono para esta ocasión-

-Créeme yo se que te reconocerá-

-Guau Nana ¿eres tú?-

-Kankuro ¿Cómo es que accediste al plan de Temari?-

-Fácil ella ya me dijo lo que tú sientes por nuestro hermano-

-¡TEMARI TE DIJE ESO EN SECRETO!-

-Cálmate estoy mas que de acuerdo con Temari, por eso estoy ayudando ahora ya salgan que la ceremonia va a empezar-

Los tres salimos del cuarto de Temari camino hacia la gran plaza en el centro de la aldea donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración, había muchos banderines y serpentinas colgadas en todos los ángulos enfrente había un asiento con el sombrero del kazekague y estaban los del consejo que había visto en pocas ocasiones hablar con Gaara sobre cuando seria apropiado que el se convirtiera en el líder de la aldea de la arena, y toda la gente de la aldea vestía kimonos ceremoniales ya que para ellos también seria una fecha especial. Cuando dejaron de arrástrame hasta enfrente de la gente ellos se pusieron enfrente mió para cubrirme ya que el plan final era que después de que se le nombrara Kazekague me acercara y lo felicitara. De pronto sonó la música ceremonial y la gente que había por toda la plaza se dividió en dos para dejar un espacio en medio, del otro lado de la plaza Gaara salía con el traje del kazekague y se dirigía hacia su tutor y miembro del consejo, este tomo el sombrero del kazekague y cuando Gaara por fin llego hasta adelante su tutor hablo.

-Gaara del Desierto ¿juras proteger esta aldea?-

-Si lo juro-

-¿A cada habitante hombre, mujer y niño?

-Si lo juro-

-¿Los protegerás de cualquier amenaza?-

-Si lo juro-

-Y así como los juras proteger ¿también responderás al llamado de otras aldeas para estrechar lazos?-

-Si lo juro-

Gaara puso una rodilla en el piso y su tutor le ajusto el sombrero después Gaara se incorporo y miro a toda la gente de su aldea.

-¡He aquí a su nuevo kazekague!-

Toda la gente lo recibió con aplausos y felicitaciones, se empezaron a acercar a el para felicitarlo personalmente.

-Es tu turno Nana-

-Ya voy-

Decidida iba con paso firme hacia el, pero me detuve en seco al ver que la mayoría de las personas que lo felicitaban eran chicas y todas llevaban un presente para el, y yo no llevaba nada, estaba mas preocupada en insistirles a Temari y Kankuro sobre su gran sorpresa que por completo se me había olvidado siquiera pensar en llevarle algo, y aparte empecé a sentir un poco de celos que las demás chicas le dieran algo y yo no. Temari un poco preocupada se acerco a mí.

-Nana ¿Qué sucede?-

-Es solo que ahora esta ocupado iré mas tarde a felicitarlo-

Empecé a caminar con una Temari detrás mió diciéndome que me detuviera pero no quería, quería solo desaparecer de la vista de todos hasta que Temari por fin me alcanzo e hizo que me girara hacia ella.

-Nana espera por favor-

-Te dije que era una mala idea desde el principio-

-¡Nana ¿eres tu?!-

Las dos volteamos a ver la voz que me llamaba, esa voz que conocía desde hace tiempo, era Gaara que por fin me había divisado y pedía disculpas a la gente para pasar y llegar hasta a mi.

-Vaya que sorpresa viniste-

-Emmm si… bueno yo se supone que soy la sorpresa de tus hermanos y pues heme aquí-

Y sin previo aviso me abraza enfrente de todos, solo vi de reojo a Temari y Kankuro intercambiando sonrisas y miradas de que se plan había funcionado, y aun abrazándome Gaara me dijo al oído.

-Me alegra que hayas venido-

Y me soltó mientras yo intentaba ocultar mi sonrojo de alguna manera, de repente se me quedo viendo de arriba hasta abajo y de regreso, me miraba con sorpresa.

-Nana te ves muy bien pero siento que ese kimono lo he visto en alguna parte-

-Claro si tu mismo lo escogiste ¿no lo recuerdas?-sonreía una Temari todavía satisfecha de su plan.

(Flash back narrando Temari)

Kankuro y yo hemos tenido a Gaara tan ocupado que si todo sigue igual el plan será perfecto, solo que falta una cosa para que todo salga bien así que Kankuro y yo sacamos a Gaara de la casa con la excusa de que el tenia que ver algunos pendientes con los aldeanos y también acompañarme a comprar los kimonos que usaríamos Kankuro y yo. Entramos a una tienda con un desesperado Gaara.

-Temari no era necesario que yo viniera para esto-

-Pues ni modo ya estas aquí y quiero tu opinión así que te aguantas-

Y mientras yo me probaba algunos y Kankuro hacia arreglos con el que ya había escogido busque a Gaara en la tienda ya que se nos perdió de vista, estaba frente a un kimono que estaba en un maniquí y estaba viéndolo fijamente.

-Gaara ¿en que piensas?-

-En que ese kimono estaría perfecto para Nana si viniera es muy de su estilo, pero como no la he invitado no se si venga, no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo-

-Pero si viniera ¿le pedirías que vistiera ese específicamente?-

-Claro que si ya te dije va muy a su estilo-

Viendo que esa parte del plan estaba cumplido hice una seña a Kankuro que ya había terminado de probarse su kimono.

-Ya termine Gaara tenemos que ir a ver a los que van a hacer el banquete y de ahí tenemos que ver otras cosas-

-Esta bien pero ¿seguro que no puedes hacerlo tu?-

-No, necesito tu aprobación así que vamos-

Viendo que se habían salido completamente de la tienda hice los arreglos para que llevaran todos los kimonos a casa de Gaara incluyendo el que había escogido para Nana.

(Fin del flash back continúa narrando Nana)

Después de escuchar la explicación de cómo se había escogido mi kimono mire a Gaara que tenia un leve sonrojo que parecía disimular muy bien.

-¿En serio lo escogiste tú?-

-Bueno… viéndolo como lo explico Temari creo que si pero te ves mejor a como lo imagine en mi mente-

Nos quedamos viendo por un momento Gaara y yo, el había escogido este kimono para mi y solo para mi, me sentía la persona mas afortunada del mundo.

-Chicos odio interrumpirlos pero los aldeanos están despejando la plaza para armar las mesas y comenzar el banquete-

-Si Kankuro ya vamos-

Gaara me tomo de la mano y me condujo hasta la mesa que solo era para el y sus hermanos, pero al llegar ahí descubrí una silla de mas en la mesa Gaara se sentó en el centro, Temari y yo nos sentamos a sus lados y seguido de mi se sentó Kankuro. Mientras veía a los demás organizadores armar las mesas y los aldeanos tomando lugares Temari y Gaara se enfrascaron en una platica y aproveche para que Kankuro me sacara de una duda.

-Kankuro si casi todos los ninjas están aquí ¿Quién esta cuidando las entradas de la aldea?-

-Acordamos en que cada hora habría cambio de guardia para que nadie se perdiera la celebración, aparte mande a hacer varios títeres que están en cada puerta y todos están unidos con chackra a mi dedo meñique ¿ves?-

Me enseño su dedo meñique de la mano derecha, en ella se veían un montón de hilos de chakra que iban en dirección hacia todas las puertas.

-Si hay algún problema tienen órdenes de mover los títeres y así poder avisarme-

-Vaya si que planearon muy bien esto-

-Claro sin Gaara no se hubiera hecho posible-

En cuanto vimos que ya todos estaban sentados, Gaara se levanto y dio ordenes de que el banquete se empezara a servir, casi al mismo tiempo todos recibían su plato y empezaba el banquete, también note que se empezaba a escuchar música del dj que no se donde se lo habían conseguido.

(Para ambientar la celebración les daré varias canciones de acuerdo a la ocasión así que primero pongan en youtube ANDREA – LOSHA)

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros seré su Dj esta noche y para ambientar un poco el banquete algo de música y después del banquete se iniciara el baile-

Todo el mundo aplaudió al Dj para después empezar a degustar todo lo que se había preparado, y mientras comíamos la gente no paraba de agradecer a Gaara que fuera el nuevo kazekague de la aldea pero, me seguía preguntando porque la mayoría de las personas que se acercaban eran chicas y casi todas traían un presente, de nuevo me empecé a sentir muy mal ya que yo no le traje nada, con la cabeza agachada empecé a jugar con la comida ya que estaba molesta conmigo misma por eso (aunque estaba mas enojada que las chicas de la aldea se hubieran tomado esa molestia) Gaara al verme así se preocupo.

-Nana ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estas a gusto?-

-No es nada… solo que…-

-¿Qué?-

-Se me olvido traerte algo, un presente-

Se acerco a mi y en un susurro me dijo algo que de nuevo hizo que me sonrojara.

-Tengo el mejor de los regalos aquí conmigo-

Se separo de mi ya que los aldeanos seguían viniendo, yo solo me quede viendo mi plato tratando de quitar el rubor de mis mejillas y tratar de averiguar porque dijo algo así.

-¡Señoras y señores! es hora del baile pero para abrirlo las chicas de la aldea han preparado un baile en honor al kazekague así que todas las chicas a la pista de baile-

Temari se levanto de su asiento y de paso me jalo (mas bien me arrastro) hacia la pista de baile.

-Temari no puedo hacerlo-

-Tranquila ya lo hemos ensayado te saldrá bien-

(Ahora pongan en youtube Panjabi MC – Jogi las chicas que salen ahí es el baile que estarán haciendo Nana y las demás chicas escuchen hasta el final)

Cuando empezó la música estaba muy nerviosa ya que aunque me sabia la coreografía de memoria el simple hecho de saber que ahora estaría Gaara presente hacia que casi me equivocara la mayoría de las veces y mas porque a pesar de que todas lo estábamos bailando juntas sentí como si solo me miraba a mi y al tonto meneo de mis caderas, y como no iba a notarme si Temari nos había puesto hasta enfrente de todas las demás sentía mucha vergüenza y el tonto rubor solo no se iba de mis mejillas. Cuando termino la canción todo el mundo nos aplaudió y hasta hubo ovaciones.

-Vaya que gran sorpresa por parte de las chicas ahora comenzara el verdadero baile así que agarren parejas señores-

(Ahora busquen Andrea - Ne gi pravi tiq raboti ft Ilian)

Cuando empezó la música la mayoría de los chicos empezaron a buscar pareja, algunos se acercaron a mí y a Temari pero los rechazábamos y nos pusimos a bailar solo nosotras dos, entonces me entro otra duda y mientras bailábamos intente aclararla.

-Por cierto Temari ¿Por qué no invitaste a Shikamaru a la celebración?-

-Bueno esque técnicamente no, lo invite le tire muchas indirectas de cuando seria pero nunca me dijo que quisiera venir-

-Temari ¿no hubiera sido mas fácil que lo invitaras y ya?-

-Claro que no, soy una chica y el es el que me tiene que invitar-

-A veces me pregunto como demonios se soportan ustedes dos-

-El es el del problema no yo-

Continuamos bailando hasta que Temari se reía y se reía continuamente.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

-Nada solo que Gaara no te quita la mirada de encima-

Aun bailando disimuladamente voltee en su dirección y efectivamente Gaara parecía que no veía a las demás personas que bailaban solo nos veía a nosotras, bueno mas bien solo a mi. Cuando termine la canción busque a Temari pero había desaparecido de mi vista.

(Busquen ahora NS ED7 - Long Kiss Goodbye (Dueto HannaLucy) spanish fandub PERO TODAVIA NO LA PONGAN)

-Vaya vaya vaya parece ser que hay otra sorpresa para el nuevo kazekague la señorita Nana Ichihara por favor pase aquí con el buen dj por favor-

Esto me daba mala espina y presentí que Temari tenia que ver en esto de nuevo, me dirigí hacia el dj y efectivamente mis presentimientos eran correctos Temari estaba esperándome con un micrófono.

-¿Ahora que planeas?-

-¿Recuerdas la canción que alguna vez cantaste la vez que fuimos al karaoke?-

-Si-

-Pues ahora la vas a cantar aquí-

Hice una mirada asesina, ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre que cante eso aquí? Pero claro estábamos hablando de Temari se veía que parecía que toda la noche era su plan maestro y yo que pensé que se había terminado con el solo hecho de venir. Temari tomo el micrófono y llamo la atención de todos.

-¡Damas y caballeros! Nana es una amiga de la familia y ella y yo pensamos en darle esta sorpresa al nuevo kazekague recíbanla con un fuerte aplauso-

Aja si como no yo no tenia nada pensado pero ya estando ahí con el dj agarre el micrófono de mala gana y la música empezó.

(Ahora si denle play se la puse en español para que supieran lo que exactamente se quiere transmitir con esa canción y pienso que es la traducción mas acercada de la canción Temari hará la segunda voz)

Empecé de mala gana la canción, pero después de un rato empecé a entender de verdad la letra y el porque la había escogido, reflejaba tosas mis angustias, mis ansias y mis deseos hacia Gaara así que después cante lo mejor que pude para que mis sentimientos y el mensaje llegara hacia la persona mas especial hacia mi, a aquel que estaba mirándome arriba de ese escenario, y el seguía dándome esa mirada donde parecía que la demás gente no existía solo nosotros…

(Horas después)

-Bueno señoras y señores esta va a ser la última canción de la noche así que agarren a la chica más sensual que tengan al lado y disfruten-

(Busquen Andrea Dai mi vsichko Official Video YouTube y disfruten la sensoal canción)

-Nana deberías invitar a bailar a Gaara es la ultima de la noche-

-Si ahora voy-

Iba camino hacia la mesa de Gaara a pedírselo pero una chica estaba enfrente de el y supuse que mejor querría bailar con ella, era el colmo primero recibe regalos de cuanta chica esta aquí y ahora aceptara bailar con ella, agarre al primer chico que me invito a bailar con el y me puse en un lugar visible donde Gaara nos viera.

(Narra Gaara)

Vaya la ultima canción de la noche, busco a Nana con la mirada, estuve ocupado con los aldeanos toda la noche hablando de cosas que tal vez seria bueno invitarla a bailar, pero una chica se acerco.

-Disculpe lord Kazekague ¿le molestaría bailar esta canción conmigo?-

Estuve a punto de rechazarla pero vi de reojo que Nana ya tenia alguien con quien bailar y lo estaba haciendo muy provocativamente hacia el chico, algo se apodero de mi y jale a la chica que me había invitado y me puse cerca de Nana donde pudiera verme con la chica.

(Narra Nana)

Gaara al parecer acepto bailar con la chica y eso hizo que me enfureciera mas y baile un poco mas provocador y cerca del chico que apenas le veía la cara porque quería ver la reacción de Gaara pero al parecer le gustaba tanto el baile de la chica que el se acercaba mas a ella, ¿pero que demonios le pasa? Nunca había conocido esa faceta de Gaara, primero me dice cosas bonitas al principio de la fiesta y ahora baila con una chica que apenas conoce, pero tal vez sea mejor así que el este con alguien de su aldea y no con alguien que vive en otra aldea y apenas la ve, seria bueno que el fuera feliz es lo único que me importaría si el eligiese a otra, que esa persona la haga feliz ya que al parecer yo no puedo. Seguí bailando con el chico hasta que termino la canción.

-Señoras y señores todavía no se vayan ya que el kazekague les tiene una sorpresa-

De la nada Kankuro salio de entre la gente yendo hacia mi dirección.

-Disculpa muchacho pero tengo que llevarme a mi amiga-

Solo me jalo fuera de entre toda la gente y me dijo que teníamos que llegar al techo de la casa de Gaara, utilizamos nuestras habilidades ninja y llegamos pronto al techo.

-Kankuro ¿ahora que pasa?-

-Gaara me dijo que tenías que estar en el lugar privilegiado para la sorpresa así que disfrútalo-

Y se fue rápidamente sin la chance de preguntarle porque demonios tenia que estar en el techo, me dirigí al barandal de seguridad que estaba por toda la orilla, se podía ver la gran plaza iluminada y todas las personas esperaban emocionados la sorpresa, de repente Gaara apareció al lado mió y eso casi hizo que me matara del susto, se acerco donde yo estaba y se dirigió a todos los de la aldea de la arena.

-¡Gente de la aldea de la arena les agradezco que me reciban con calidez al ser su kazekague como muestra de mis infinitos agradecimientos esto es para ustedes!-

De repente las luces se apagaron y el cielo se ilumino de fuegos artificiales, la gente empezó a ovacionar a Gaara y veían desde abajo los fuegos artificiales, yo estaba maravillada ya que desde niña me encantaban y después voltee a ver a Gaara para felicitarlo pro el buen trabajo pero estaba viéndome muy fijamente, y también había agarrado mi mano derecha sin darme cuenta.

-Gaara ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada solo que se veía linda tu cara con los fuegos artificiales-

Agache la mirada ya que me puse roja como un tomate, y olvide el baile sensual con la chica, estaba demasiado apenada para volver a mirarlo a la cara, después de unos minutos se acabaron los fuegos artificiales y el seguía sosteniendo mi mano.

-¿Te quedaras como siempre?-

-Emmm… yo creo que si ya es muy noche como para regresar a la aldea de la hoja-

-Bien sígueme-

Salimos del techo casi corriendo como si quisiera que nadie nos viera y entramos a su casa, nos detuvimos en una puerta en el piso donde estaban las habitaciones.

-Este será ahora mi cuarto, es el cuarto del kazekague-

Entramos y el cuarto era enorme, la cama estaba al centro y también era enorme, a la izquierda se encontraba la puerta del baño y seguido de eso estaban dos cómodas grandes de puros cajones y arriba de las cómodas fotos familiares que Gaara guardaba junto con algunas fotos de sus hermanos y mías cuando me quedaba en su casa, del lado derecho había un gran ventanal que tenia una pequeña puerta corrediza y daba hacia un balcón, seguido del ventanal estaba otra cómoda grande con cajones.

-Vaya son como dos cuartos aquí-

-Nana ¿me puedes esperar aquí? Tengo que despedir a los aldeanos y algunas personas importantes pero por favor espérame aquí tuve unos días pesados y pues… quiero descansar si sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Claro Gaara recuerda que tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo-

Y se fue dejándome sola en la enorme habitación, quise cambiarme el kimono por algo mas cómodo para dormir pero todo lo que encontré fueron unos shorts deportivos y una camisa negra algo holgada, ya cambiada decidí tomar un poco de aire en el balcón. Salí y hacia una brisa calida como siempre había sido característico de la aldea me senté sobre los azulejos del balcón a disfrutar un poco la noche antes de que Gaara regresara, y me puse a recordar todo lo que había pasado ese día, cada palabra que me había dicho y que hacia que otra vez me pusiera a pensar que querría decir con todo eso.

-Nana ¿estas bien? ¿Te sientes mal?-

Levante la mirada ya que no se en que momento agarre mis rodillas y tenia la cabeza gacha, no se cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se había ido y me dejo ahí esperándolo para dormir.

-Ah no estoy bien-

-¿De verdad? No me mientas-

-No lo hago solo me puse a pensar en cosas triviales eso es todo-

Me levante y entramos de nuevo a la habitación, al parecer el también ya se había cambiado por algo deportivo también quito las cobijas de la enorme cama y nos acostamos frente a frente ya que había veces que nos quedábamos dormidos platicando y al parecer iba a ser una de esas noches.

-Vaya que día ahora eres kazekague ¿eh?-

-Si me espera mucho trabajo mañana-

-¿Y que vas a hacer con los regalos de tus admiradoras?-

-Pues le dije a Kankuro que si eran de utilidad los usara a favor de la aldea, los demás no se que les haré-

-Ay pobre muchas estarán decepcionadas-

-¿Acaso noto algo de sarcasmo? O será que… ¿estas celosa?-

-Ammm… no solo digo que pues ellas esperaban que te los quedaras-

Después solo hubo silencio ante esa pregunta, nos quedamos viendo fijamente aun con las luces apagadas y de un momento a otro inconcientemente nos fuimos acercando hasta que nuestras narices casi se tocaban. ¿Acaso esto estaba pasando en verdad?

(Pongan la ultima canción del capitulo Encantamiento Inútil – Café Tacvba)

Si, estaba pasando ya que los dos nos acercamos lo suficiente para darnos el más tierno beso, yo fui pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me aferre a sus cabellos rojizos y el paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura atrayéndome mas hacia el, seguimos besándonos como si cada beso y caricia que nos dábamos decia a gritos lo que nuestros corazones habían estando guardando desde hace mucho, el beso fue subiendo de tono cada vez mas y mirándonos empezamos a juguetear con la lengua del otro, cada vez me atraía mas hacia el y yo me aferraba mas a su cuello, después nos pusimos de rodillas en la cama. Sin palabras y con solo miradas nos pedíamos permiso para quitarnos cada prenda de ropa, después pedíamos permiso para tocar cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro recorrerlo con las manos y nuestra boca, así poco a poco nos quedamos desnudos. Ahí estábamos mirándonos a la luz de la luna, con la mirada y sus caricias Gaara me decia que quería mas ya que el estaba ya muy excitado y yo también pero el noto la preocupación en mi semblante, sin decir nada fue a la pequeña cómoda que estaba al lado de la cama y como si leyera mi mente saco un preservativo y se volvió a poner de rodillas frente a mi. Con mucho cuidado se lo puso en su miembro y me agarro de la cintura atrayéndome, con cuidado y sin soltarme de la cintura me fue bajando hasta que entro muy dentro de mi, yo gemí ante tal acción y se detuvo, con la mirada le dije que continuara y el fue dando pequeñas embestidas dentro de mi, continuamos besándonos y de vez en vez el bajaba a mis pechos dejando un camino de besos, mientras el bajaba yo aprovechaba y besaba su cicatriz donde tenia el kanji, esa cicatriz que pocas veces me dejaba tocar y ahora podía besarla, y cuando subía seguían los besos y jugueteos con la lengua del otro fue aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas hasta juntamos nuestras frentes mirándonos el unos al otro, solo se escuchaban gemidos y jadeos, cada gemido y cada jadeo ahora gritaba lo que nuestro cuerpos pedían a gritos y lagrimas desde hace mucho que esto sucediera, cada mirada decia todo, todo lo que queríamos del otro y eso estaba siendo correspondido, pronto me acostumbre al vaivén y los dos lo hacíamos rítmicamente, entre jadeos, gemidos y miradas pedíamos mas y mas hasta que llegamos al éxtasis al mismo tiempo. Nos quedamos así intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Te amo-

Nos empezamos a reír ya que lo dijimos al mismo tiempo, pero era más bien que nos reímos ya que era algo más que obvio el significado de esas palabras y quisimos decirlas para estar seguros de que el otro escuchara de nuestros labios esas palabras. Cuidadosamente me acostó en la cama y sentí un escalofrió cuando salio de mi, fue al baño rápidamente solo para quitarse el preservativo y limpiarse un poco, regreso y nos acomodamos como siempre lo hacíamos para dormir, yo de espaldas hacia el y el abrazándome y uniendo nuestras manos en mi estomago, aunque esta vez me pego por completo a su cuerpo, ya no estaba ese espacio que siempre dejaba cuando dormíamos en la habitación de huéspedes, el rápidamente se quedo dormido y yo estaba a punto pero alguien me despertó.

**-Mira nada mas una ninja que logro penetrar el corazón de Gaara-**

-Buenas noches shukaku ¿Cómo has estado?-

**-Algo desesperado ya que los dos estábamos esperando a ver cuando venias, me moría por salir-**

-¿Y que te trae a estas horas de la noche?-

**-Nada solo quería decirte que esto no durara mucho sabes-**

-¿A que te refieres?-

**-¿Cómo sabes que un día de estos no te matare? Gaara se culparía por eso-**

-Entonces no te has dado cuenta-

**-¿Ahora a que te refieres tú?-**

-Desde hace meses que ya no utilizo los sellos shukaku, si no has podido matarme es porque Gaara tiene mejor control sobre ti o simplemente no me puedes matar-

Solo sentí como esa enorme mano de arena se tenso y quería moverse pero por alguna razón se quedo inmóvil.

**-¿Y como sabes que si no te mato solo porque ya no tendré platicas interesantes contigo ninja de la hoja?-**

-¿Noto cierta estima hacia mi shukaku?-

**-Solo digo… no todos los días encuentras ninjas tan interesantes y tan intrigantes como tu-**

Después de eso la arena desapareció y caí en un profundo sueño.


	6. CAPITULO SEIS: ORGULLO VS AMOR PARTE 2:

**CAPITULO SEIS: ORGULLO VS AMOR PARTE 2: MISION.**

(Narra Nana)

Cuando desperté era todavía temprano, quise moverme pero me tope con la mas linda imagen que he visto, Gaara estaba recostado en mi pecho y uno de sus brazos seguía abrazándome por la cintura, y era hermoso porque jamás me había tocado verlo dormir ya que siempre se escabullía antes de que todos se despertaran. Estaba tan profundamente dormido que me quede viéndolo unos minutos, después con sumo cuidado me levante y me dirigí al baño, gire las llaves de la regadera y poco a poco fui rememorando cada mirada y cada caricia de lo que paso ayer.

(Narra Gaara)

Cuando desperté me exalte un poco al ver que Nana no estaba conmigo en la cama, pero después me relaje al escuchar la regadera del baño. Me quede recostado en la cama repasando todos los eventos ocurridos ayer, ¿Cómo demonios no le dije antes que me gustaba? Pero no me arrepentía de nada de lo que paso ayer y mucho menos lo que paso en la noche, estaba pensando en Nana cuando unos toques muy fuertes en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensoñación, busque una bata y abrí la puerta.

-¡Gaara ¿Has visto a Nana?!-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Temari?-

-Esto acaba de llegar de la aldea de la hoja la Hokague le ha mandado una misión-

Me entrego una carpeta donde venia toda la información, empecé a leer y también a preocuparme ya que sabría que Nana no se negaría ante una misión así.

-Necesito encontrarla debe salir enseguida ¿no sabes donde esta? No estaba en la habitación de invitados-

Justo cuando iba a responderle se oyó que abrieron una puerta los dos dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia el baño y Nana salía también con una bata de baño.

(Narra Nana)

Salí del baño un poco mas relajada y sonriente del baño y solo estaba esperando que a lo mejor Gaara siguiera dormido para admirarlo un poco mas, pero cuando salí del baño Temari y Gaara estaban en la puerta mirándome, rayos ahora lo que faltaba Temari acosándonos a los dos con preguntas, pero solo se limito a observarnos de Gaara hacia a mi y de vuelta y haciendo sus propias conclusiones y Gaara solo me miraba preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Tienes una misión-

-¿Una misión?-

Me acerque hacia Gaara tomado la carpeta que traía en las manos al parecer a Lady Tsunade le urgía que saliera lo mas pronto posible al bosque que estaba cerca de la aldea de la arena ya que habían encontrado indicios de una de los escondites de Orochimaru, era una oportunidad valiosa y no había tiempo que perder.

-Aquí dice que tengo que ir con un equipo anbu ¿ya están listos?-

-Kankuro los esta preparando-

-Bien diles que estaré abajo en 5 minutos y que los veo en la gran plaza-

Me gire y Gaara seguía con cara de preocupación volví a girar hacia Temari.

-¿Sabes que? Que sean 15-

-Ten tu ropa-

Temari salio disparada de ahí y yo cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la cama para poder empezar a vestirme y Gaara solo parecía que quisiera detenerme.

-¿No puede ir alguien más?-

-Gaara esto es importante es un escondite de Orochimaru, recuerda que te había dicho que al parecer tenia escondites por todas las aldeas y si conseguimos algo de información o es mas ¿Qué tal si Sasuke esta ahí?-

-¿Y que si el Uchiha esta ahí?-

-Que tal vez no solo lo hagamos regresar sino también a… Naruto-

-¿Por qué te importa tanto que regrese Naruto?-

Había agachado la mirada con tristeza mientras yo seguía vistiéndome, me acerque a el y empecé a dejar las cosas en claro.

-Ya te lo he dicho millones de veces Naruto es como un hermano para mi además creí haberte dicho lo que siento por ti ayer-

Acune mis manos es su rostro, el solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y beso mi frente en señal de que había entendido todo, lo solté y seguí vistiéndome.

-Aun así no me gustaría que fueras-

-Lady Tsunade me lo pidió porque sabe que estoy cerca y sabes que no me negare-

Un poco alterado vio que ya casi terminaba de vestirme y el rápidamente se puso su distintiva ropa de color rojo ladrillo que tanto me gustaba, salimos los dos de la habitación y estábamos en camino hacia la gran plaza donde tres anbu de la aldea de la arena, Temari y Kankuro nos esperaban pero antes de llegar no quería irme con una gran duda que tenia desde anoche.

-Gaara antes de llegar ¿puedo preguntar algo?-

-Quieres saber de donde saque el preservativo ¿verdad?-

-Ammm… pues si-

-Me lo dio Kankuro-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Bueno esque un día me vio que salía de tu cuarto y cuando quise explicarme no me dejo solo se acerco, lo saco y me lo dio y se fue sin decirme nada y creo que no le dijo nada a Temari por obvias razones pero no comento nada al respecto después-

Genial tenia que preguntar ¿ahora con que cara mirare a Kankuro? Me muero de la vergüenza que haya pensado mal desde entonces y más vergüenza el hecho de que si lo usamos, demonios debí ser un poco más conciente en ese asunto.

-Aquí esta el desayuno y algunas provisiones para el camino-

-Gracias Kankuro-

Estaba ya dispuesta a irme pero de reojo vi a Gaara todavía preocupado y un poco triste, así que regrese y volví a acunar su rostro en mis manos, esta vez el me abrazo de la cintura.

-Te prometo que antes de cualquier cosa vendré aquí primero y después iré con Lady Tsunade-

-Esta bien-

Y nos acercamos a darnos un casto beso y rápido, nos soltamos y de reojo vi a un Kankuro incomodo volteando hacia otro lado y a una Temari con cara de "se que hicieron algo y me lo van a decir" regrese con los anbu que aunque traían mascaras también se notaban algo incómodos, y nos encaminamos hacia la guarida de Orochimaru.

Ya adentrándonos en el bosque era casi media tarde y apenas habíamos llegado a una ligera planicie donde se supone que estaban los indicios de la guarida, uno de los anbu encontró un falso árbol y paso su mano por el dejando ver la guarida subterránea.

(Tema de otra serie pero quedo a la perfección aquí pongan en youtube Gankutsuou OST – Kaisho)

Nos adentramos a la guarida y adentro solo había tres caminos, dos de los anbus tomaron los extremos y yo tome el de en medio, el otro anbu se quedo en la entrada para vigilarla, todos traíamos intercomunicadores por si alguno tenia problemas ir a su rescate. Fui caminando por los pasillos cuidadosamente, las habitaciones con las que me encontraba estaban todas vacías, llevaba más de media hora ahí adentro y no hallábamos nada, hasta que abrí una puerta y había un montón de papeles tirados en el piso. Me agache y revise todo ese papeleo y en algunas hojas se describía experimentos con el mismo Orochimaru y otros experimentos los realizaban con Sasuke, agarre lo de mas importancia y lo puse todo en una carpeta que encontré por ahí y me la escondí adentro del chaleco, de repente escuche ruidos provenientes del pasillo, salí y note que había otra puerta mas adelante, me acerque con cuidado y abrí la puerta, adentro no se veía nada ya que estaba muy oscuro, de repente, un brazo humano muy largo salio de adentro de la habitación y quería atraparme, por fortuna use uno de mis clones de sombra mientras me escondía detrás de la puerta.

-Vaya parece ser que caíste en mi trampa-

Una voz gutural se oía de adentro de la oscura habitación.

-No, la que cayó en mi trampa fuiste tú-

Asombrada por lo que había dicho empecé a sentir cosquilleos en todo mi cuerpo al revisar debajo de mis mangas largas había un montón de arañas pequeñas de color marrón y tenían una extraña marca en su abdomen eran tan pequeñas que casi no las podía distinguir, empezaron a picarme por todo el cuerpo mientras otras arañas mas grandes se encargaban de envolverme en telaraña, de repente se escucho un estruendo y la guarida se había venido abajo, los demás anbu estaban en los árboles y en una telaraña enorme se encontraba con lo que pareciera ser uno de los seguidores de Orochimaru ya que tenia señas de haber recibido la misma mordedura que Sasuke, el humano pareciera que había sido modificado genéticamente ya que parecía una araña enorme con la única diferencia de que las patas eran largos brazos, la criatura me levanto ya que yo seguía siendo envolvida y mordida por las arañas que al parecer lo obedecían, los anbu empezaron a atacar pero su telaraña era tan resistente y poderosa que tenían dificultades, la criatura me acerco mas a el.

-Ninja de la aldea de la hoja ¿eh? ¿Qué haces con los anbu de la aldea de la arena?-

Con voz un poco débil ya que empecé a sentir nauseas y una migraña horrible conteste.

-Eso no te incumbe-

-Claro que si irrumpieron en algo privado de Lord Orochimaru he de reconocer que eres algo astuta para haberla encontrado así que te diré un secreto-

Siguió acercándome hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron muy cerca.

-¿Sabes que los Akatsuki vas tras Gaara?-

-¿Qué? ¿Porque lo quieren?-

-Hace años fueron a tu aldea a buscar a un muchacho igual que Gaara pero ya veo que no te dijeron el porque-

Intente hacer memoria de lo que había pasado ese día Kakashi, Azuma y Kurenai habían dicho que los habían visto y que buscaban a Naruto pero desconocían los motivos del porque lo buscaban… o eso me dijeron.

-Ellos quieren al demonio que guarda en su interior y tu sabes lo que pasa cuando sacas al demonio de la persona en donde esta guardada ¿cierto?-

Me tense al escuchar eso ya que si sabia lo que pasaría, hace mucho cuando leí que los demonios habían sido encerrados en niños había una advertencia de que si los sacabas a la fuera el niño moriría, empecé a enfurecerme e intente zafarme pero era inútil hasta que uno de los anbu me dio la señal de que mientras la criatura hablaba conmigo y los anbu luchaban por llegar hasta mi habían puesto los respectivos sellos que les había dado antes de entrar a la guarida, con mucho esfuerzo saque una shuriken de mi cinturón y pinche uno de mis dedos y active el sello final, solo se vio un hexágono resplandecer una gran explosión, al fin me pude liberar de la telaraña, cuando caí al piso empecé a invocar el águila mensajera de Gaara que hacia algún tiempo me había enseñado, le entregue la carpeta que encontré y agarre una de las diminutas arañas que me habían mordido, la puse en un frasquito y también se la di al águila.

-Vuela rápidamente hacia la aldea de la hoja que le llegue esto a la hokague-

Salio volando disparada y yo me quede de rodillas en el piso, después voltee a ver a los anbu, me estaba empezando a sentir horrible y con mis ultimas fuerzas solo pude decirles una cosa.

-Llévenme con Gaara-

Sentí como mi cuerpo caía al piso, uno de los anbu me preguntaba sobre mi salud pero casi no lo podía escuchar estaba en una clase de alucinación y solo escuchaba fragmentos de su conversación de que debían apresurarse a llevarme a un hospital, mientras yo caía en un estado de alucinaciones e inconciencia…

(Narra Gaara)

Estaba en mi nueva oficina de kazekague atendiendo asuntos de la aldea y asignando misiones a los ninjas disponibles que teníamos, pero mi mente seguía con Nana, seguía estando preocupado por ella y ahora mas que otras veces, tenia la extraña sensación de preocupación constante y aunque solo había bebido té esa mañana mis manos parecieran que habían tomado litros y litros de café, ya era casi hora de irme pero Temari irrumpió en mi oficina muy agitada.

-¡Gaara!-

-¿Qué sucede Temari?-

-Es Nana-

Sin decir una palabra agarre mis cosas y salimos de ahí deje que ella me guiara pero empecé a preocuparme mas al notar que nos dirigíamos al hospital, casi al llegar divise a Kankuro y a los anbu que al parecer llevaban algo a cuestas cuando llegamos a la entrada del hospital vi que Nana estaba muy malherida, el anbu que la traía la dejo en la camilla y uno de los doctores llego y empezó a mover la camilla hacia adentro, cuando quise agarrar su mano estaba ardiendo en fiebre y al parecer quería decir algo pero no le podía entender, llegamos al cuarto de cirugía y una enfermera me detuvo y me dijo que tendría que esperar afuera mientras ella era metida en el cuarto. Hacia esfuerzos enormes por no salirme de control y de dejar salir al shukaku, estaba demasiado nervioso, preocupado y con unas inmensas ganas de matar a alguien, tanto así que empuje a Kankuro cuando me toco el hombro.

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes pero debes venir afuera un momento-

Desconcertado fuimos hacia afuera y Temari tenia en su mano al águila mensajera que solía enviarle a Nana y Temari me dio la nota que venia con ella.

_Soy Lady Tsunade:_

_Estamos enterados de la situación de Nana, ella envió una muestra de una de las arañas que la mordió y estamos investigando para saber el antídoto iré lo mas pronto posible en cuanto este._

Le entregue la nota a Temari y los anbu seguían ahí en el hospital curando las heridas que ellos también traían, me acerque a ellos y pude notar cierto miedo hacia mi.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá?-

Dubitativos se miraron el uno al otro hasta que por fin uno de ellos hablo.

-Fue una trampa señor uno de los seguidores de Orochimaru seguía ahí y nos ataco aunque la primera en encontrarlo fue la señorita Nana-

-Bien vayan a descansar-

Entre al hospital y fui al cuarto de cirugía donde al parecer todavía no salían de ahí, Kankuro y Temari me miraban también algo preocupados solo me pare enfrente de las puertas dobles de la habitación, cruce mis brazos y me dispuse a esperar lo que fuera necesario hasta que me dijeran que Nana estaba bien.


	7. CAPITULO SIETE: ORGULLO VS AMOR PARTE 3:

**CAPITULO SIETE: ORGULLO VS AMOR PARTE 3: DESPEDIDA.**

(Narra Gaara)

Ya casi amanecía en la aldea, no me había movido de la habitación donde se encontraba Nana, había estado ahí por horas y no recibíamos noticia de ella, Kankuro y Temari me habían insistido muchas veces que fuera por algo de comer o que por lo menos saliera a tomar un poco de aire pero desistieron hace un par de horas ya que siempre les daba negativa, no quería moverme por nada del mundo hasta que la viera salir, estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que de repente sentí una mano en mi hombro pensando que era Temari de nuevo, iba a decirle que no nuevamente pero me sorprendí al ver que no era ella.

-Perdona la tardanza Gaara estuvimos un poco ocupados pero ya estamos aquí-

Era Lady Tsunade y venia con otros dos ninjas de la aldea de la hoja, uno ya lo conocía era el que le gustaba a Temari se llamaba Shikamaru pero el otro traía lentes y no lo reconocía.

-¿Nana esta ahí dentro todavía?-

-Si, no me han dicho nada-

-Bueno quiero que ya no te preocupes que ya voy a poner manos a la obra-

Y dicho esto se arremango las mangas y entro al cuarto, sentí un ligero alivio ya que Lady Tsunade era la mejor medico ninja y podía confiarle a ella a Nana. Pasaron otras dos horas esperando alguna noticia hasta que el foco que estaba arriba del cuarto se apago y Lady Tsunade salio exhausta.

-En media hora podrá salir y estará en un cuarto del hospital hasta que despierte, el veneno ha sido erradicado y ya se ve un poco mejor-

-Lady Tsunade ¿Qué fue lo que la pico?-

-Eso mejor que se los explique Shino el identifico a la araña que Nana envió como muestra-

Todos volteamos a ver al chico raro con lentes.

-Era una araña vagabunda, no es letal cuando solo te pica una vez solo te da fiebre, diarrea, un poco de jaqueca y una que otra alucinación, pero a Nana la habían picado muchas por eso presento la fiebre y las jaquecas muy rápido, temíamos que fuese mortal si lo la atendíamos a tiempo porque no sabíamos cuanto la habían picado, junto con Shikamaru nos pusimos a buscar el antídoto y los ingredientes por eso tardamos un poco ya que no dábamos con ellos pero por lo que veo llegamos a tiempo-

En ese momento vimos como Nana salía todavía dormida pero ahora cubierta de vendas por todo el cuerpo, la seguimos todos hasta que la pusieron en un cuarto privado ahí pude ver como dormía placidamente tal vez por producto de calmantes, todos se fueron al ver que se iba a poner bien, menos Lady Tsunade ella permanecía en el cuarto como queriendo hablar conmigo.

-Se ve que le tienes mucho afecto a Nana-

-Pensé por un momento que no la volvería a ver-

-No te preocupes ya en un par de horas despertara y ordene que se quedara por lo menos hasta mañana en la mañana en el hospital para observarla-

-Fue mi culpa no debí haberla dejado ir hubiera mandado a alguien mas-

-Gaara ella sabe las consecuencias y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe somos ninjas así es esto, no puedes estar siempre ahí para salvarla y ella esta conciente de eso no te eches la culpa de algo que es normal en nuestro trabajo-

Echo una ultima mirada a Nana y salio de ahí dejándome con miles de pensamientos sobre lo que dijo.

(Narra Nana)

Después de que perdí la conciencia solo recuerdo fragmentos de lo que paso, recuerdo haber llegado a la aldea y haber visto a Gaara, después solo recuerdo una habitación con muchos ninjas médicos y Lady Tsunade entrando al cuarto, realmente no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado y mi cuerpo resiente un poco las mordeduras y la falta de chackra, quise despertar pero podía oír unas voces en la misma habitación donde estaba.

-Aquí tienes el trabajo de hoy ¿Te quedaras aquí hasta mañana?-

-Si quiero ver que este bien hasta que salga mañana-

-¿Y cuando le piensas decir lo que me dijiste ayer?-

-¿De que hablas Temari?-

-Sobre lo de pedirle a Nana que viviera aquí-

-Temari creo que no es un buen momento-

-Esta bien pero prométeme que se lo dirás en algún momento-

Después solo escuche que la puerta se cerro, lentamente abrí mis ojos y vi a un pensativo Gaara mirando por la ventana con algún papeleo me supongo del trabajo de kazekague, sonreí al ver que era cierto que se iba a quedar ahí hasta que saliera del hospital.

-Hola Gaara-

El volteo a verme y rápidamente se encontraba a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano y acariciando mi cara con ternura.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Como si un gran demonio hubiera pasado por encima-

-Tranquila ya estas a salvo-

Después de eso el se quedo conmigo todo el día, me cuidaba tanto que en las tres comidas el me las dio para que reposara lo máximo, incluso cuando ya me podía parar para ir hacia los baños el me sostenía camino hacia ellos, esa noche también se quedo con mucho cuidado se acostó a mi lado y yo esperaba ansiosa el siguiente día para saber si al día siguiente el me decia lo que había dicho Temari. Amaneció y no me decia nada, el doctor me dio de alta y no me decia nada, salimos del hospital y seguía sin decirme nada, llegamos a su habitación y me sentó en la cama y seguía sin decirme nada, estaba yo algo ilusionada a que me dijera algo pero solo no lo hacia hasta que me exaspere y sentada en la cama mientras el caminaba de un lado al otro acomodando mi ropa le pregunte.

-Gaara-

Detuvo su andar y se me quedo viendo fijamente.

-¿No hay nada importante que quieras decirme?-

-No creo ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-¿Estas seguro?-

Me miraba confundido haciendo memoria de si tenia que saber algo importante, pensé por un momento que de verdad iba a suceder, que de verdad me iba a pedir vivir con el.

-Recordaría decirte algo importante pero no-

Enojada agarre mis cosas y me disponía a salir de la habitación pero me agarro del brazo y me giro hacia el.

-¿Qué haces? Todavía estas malherida-

-Me siento perfectamente ahora si me disculpas me quiero ir-

Intente irme de nuevo pero me volvió a girar.

-Nana ¿Qué sucede?-

-Sucede que pensé que me ibas a pedir algo importante pero al parecer no es importante para ti-

Se sorprendió un poco y bajo la mirada, después me miro sabia que había escuchado su conversación con Temari y yo me exasperaba cada instante.

-Nana te lo puedo explicar…-

-¡¿Qué me tienes que explicar?! ¡¿Por qué no solo me lo pides y ya?!-

-No es tan sencillo…esque no puedo-

-¿Y porque no puedes? Sabes lo mucho que amo tu aldea y me encantaría vivir aquí contigo ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?-

-Que hay una condición-

-¿Y cual es?-

-Que dejaras de ser ninja-

Me sorprendí mucho, ¿Por qué me pediría algo así? El sabe que yo acepte esto desde que era niña, yo quería ser ninja y ahora viene y me dice que renuncie a ello solo para estar con el, simplemente no lo entendía.

-Gaara no puedo hacer eso y lo sabes-

-Por eso no te dije nada-

-Gaara es como si yo te pidiera que dejaras de ser kazekague no lo entiendo-

-Nana solo… por favor déjame explicarte-

-No, no quiero y no voy a dejar de ser ninja solo para vivir contigo estas pidiendo algo a cambio y eso no es justo-

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente, no podía creer que de veras estuviera considerando pedirme eso, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos y antes de que eso sucediera hice lo que creí mejor para los dos.

-Gaara si de veras piensas eso bueno pues… lo siento no puedo hacerlo… adiós-

Salí de ahí pensando en que tal vez me detendría, no lo hizo, caminaba por la aldea rumbo a la salida pensando que me alcanzaría, no lo hizo, incluso estuve frente a la entrada de la aldea por cinco minutos para ver si llegaba, no lo hizo. Destrozada en cuerpo y alma salí de ahí a toda prisa y comencé a llorar todo el camino de regreso a casa, cuando por fin llegue me encerré en mi cuarto un par de horas y volví a llorar, cuando me hube calmado lo suficiente vi que ya era de noche y fui a ver a Lady Tsunade que parecía nunca salía de su oficina.

-Lady Tsunade quiero pedirle un favor-

-Claro ¿Qué sucede?-

-Súbame al rango de anbu y déme una misión tipo S la que sea-

Me miro con cara de incredulidad, y como no iba a estarlo desde hace meses me quería subir de rango pero yo me negaba al saber que las misiones tipo S siempre eran suicidas, y hoy yo se lo pedía voluntariamente.

-Nana ¿paso algo con Gaara?-

Al escuchar su nombre quería volver a llorar, pero con fuerza de voluntad logre que eso no pasara.

-No solo hágame ese favor-

-Pero Nana…-

-Disculpe ¿Lady Tsunade?-

Shizune estaba en la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar, parecía algo desconcertada.

-Pasa Shizune-

-Perdón la interrupción pero esto llego de la aldea de la arena y al parecer busca a Nana ya que por poco mata a dos ninjas en el camino, parece urgente-

Cuando vi al águila posada en el brazo de Shizune hice miles de intentos en no llorar, algo que al parecer me parecía casi imposible, con la voz algo quebrada respondí.

-Shizune ¿podría responder el mensaje por mí? Solo diga que no lo recibí ya que sali a una misión-

Lady Tsunade se molesto y con los puños cerrados se levanto del escritorio y lo golpeo.

-Nana dime que demonios paso por favor ¿acaso Gaara te hizo algo o te hizo daño?-

Voltee a verla, tenia los ojos con ganas de llorar y con la pura mirada le dije que no quería hablar del asunto, solo quería olvidar.

-Esta bien tu ganas mañana en la mañana sales y recoges tu nuevo uniforme antes de partir-

Me dio una carpeta y salí corriendo de ahí para volverme a encerrar en mi cuarto hasta que fuera de mañana. Al día siguiente a primera hora ya había salido de la aldea a una misión suicida.


	8. CAPITULO 8: TUUSTED SE ME LLEVO LA VIDA

**CAPITULO 8: TU/USTED SE ME LLEVO LA VIDA.**

(Pongan en youtube The Pretty Reckless – You esta parte la narrara Nana)

Han pasado cinco meses desde que no veo a Gaara, los cinco meses mas dolorosos que he tenido y no es por las incontables ya cicatrices que tengo en el cuerpo debido a las misiones, es un dolor mas profundo, tanto me he esforzado en olvidar pero mi cuerpo y mi corazón se niegan a hacerlo que los primeros días llore hasta el amanecer. Desde que comencé a ser un anbu no he tenido tiempo de estar en casa ya que si siento que lo hago recibiré algún otro mensaje de Gaara y prefiero quedarme lo menos posible para que no me encuentre, tanto así que no me quedo mas de 24 horas sin importarme que tan malherida llego de las misiones, y es algo que Lady Tsunade no pasa desapercibida y a veces me insiste en que me quede hasta que me cure perfectamente, si tan solo supiera que las heridas internas son las que me duelen mas que las físicas. Y es algo que hasta la fecha siguen doliendo, sigue doliendo cada momento que pase con el, cada sonrisa, cada gesto, cada día que pase con el, y mas duele el recuerdo de esa noche que nos dijimos de mas de mil maneras que nos amábamos, bueno al menos yo si lo dije e hice porque el no se ha esforzado mucho en buscarme y por lo menos preguntar por mi, y al ver eso tampoco pregunto que ha sido de su aldea o de el, aunque me duela en el alma. ¿Por qué tenia que pedirme eso? ¿De veras le importo tan poco? Carajo si tan solo supiera como lo extraño y quitarme este dolor permanente que vive en mi, si tan solo supiera que quiero estar con el, decirle que esta muy metido bajo mi piel y mi mente, si tan solo supiera cuanto lo quiero en mi vida y cuanto lo necesito en mi vida…

(Ahora pongan en youtube Usted Se Me Llevó La Vida (Video Oficial) - Alexandre Pires esto es por parte de Gaara)

Han pasado cinco meses desde que Nana se fue, cinco meses en los que volví a una soledad que no creí que volviera a pasar desde que la conocí, he vuelto a ser aquel Gaara que no le habla a nadie, aquel que solo vive para si mismo, ya que toda mi alegría, mi felicidad, aquel anhelo de tener otro día de vida se lo ha llevado Nana, todo lo que significaba mi mundo se fue con ella, y al parecer eso a ella no le importa ya que no ha venido ni una sola vez desde que se fue, ni siquiera ha tenido misiones cerca y Temari y Kankuro no la han visto ni siquiera en su casa. Yo en cambio he estado encerrado en la oficina del kazekague haciendo mi trabajo pero cuando llega la noche prefiero quedarme ahí a regresar a esa habitación donde le demostré todo lo que sentía por ella, esa noche tan inolvidable y a la vez siento tan hipócrita por parte de ella que se suponía que también me quería, si tan solo viera que he vuelto a ser ese Gaara que ella una vez me dijo que odiaba, si ella tan solo viera que por dentro estoy destrozado, que el shukaku grita y grita por salir y me da la impresión de que no soy el único que la extraña, me siento tan cansado que tampoco he dormido todos estos meses por miedo a hacer algo imprudente, moriría por hacer que ella vuelva y que este a mi lado para no sentir este dolor y soledad que pensé que jamás volvería a sentir estando con ella, ¿Por qué volví a amar a alguien cuando ya me había prometido a mi mismo jamás volver a amar a nadie? ¿Por qué se me olvido como sufrí la primera vez? ¿Por qué no recordé la cicatriz que me marco la frente de por vida? Pero lo peor de todo esto es que esta vez me duele mucho mas que la vez anterior y no se porque…


	9. CAPITULO 9: PROPUESTA

**CAPITULO 9: PROPUESTA.**

Iba camino a ver a Lady Tsunade ya que tenia que dejarle el informe de la ultima misión, iba algo apurada así que choque con otros dos ninjas pero no me disculpe, supongo que iba algo molesta ya que esta misión duro muy poco solo dos días y todo para que resultara una falsa alarma de avistamiento de Akatsuki, entre a la oficina sin siquiera tocar pero me congele al ver que había alguien mas con Lady Tsunade.

-Hola Nana ¿cómo has estado?-

-Temari ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Me acerque para ver si no era una ilusión mía que ella estuviera aquí.

-Traje el informe de la misión que me pidió de favor Lady Tsunade-

-OH… ya veo…-

-Nana ¿traes el informe del tuyo?-

-Si Lady Tsunade era una falsa alarma no había nada-

-Nana ¿Qué es todo lo que traes en los brazos?-

Temari estaba examinando mis brazos llenos de cicatrices que me había hecho estos meses, unas eran mas recientes que otras pero también había unas mas profundas que otras.

-Ah no es nada gajes del oficio anbu-

Temari se veía preocupada, y al parecer a Lady Tsunade se le ocurrió una genial idea ya que Temari estaba aquí.

-Nana tomate el día libre-

-Pero yo…-

-Sin excusas Nana has trabajado sin descanso y aparte tu amiga de la aldea de la arena se pensaba quedar aquí de todos modos anda pónganse al día chicas-

-Gracias Lady Tsunade-

Y Temari me arrastro lejos de la oficina de la hokague para que me fuera de ahí sin rechistar y me llevo a un pequeño café que al parecer habían puesto recientemente ya que no lo había visto por la aldea, platicamos de varias cosas por horas, y después de un rato estaba volviendo a reír como nunca, Temari era demasiado buena en quitar el malhumor de las personas y mas cuando hacia sufrir al pobre de Shikamaru, y aparte me había mantenido tan distraída como nunca lo había estado.

-Jajajajaja Temari eres demasiado mala-

-No lo soy solo que Shikamaru no sabe como ganarse una mujer-

No dejaba de reír hasta que mi risa se fue apagando poco a poco y me quede viendo mi taza de café.

-Nana ¿no me vas a preguntar por el?-

-Temari por favor no…-

-Nana si tan solo vieras el estado en que esta-

-Temari en serio no es el momento-

-¿Entonces cuando?-

-No se-

-Tan solo te pido que hables con el es solo eso por favor dime que hablaras con el-

-No te prometo nada pero lo pensare-

Di por terminada esa conversación y seguimos platicando de otras cosas en el café hasta que se hizo de noche, pagamos lo consumido y nos dirigimos a mi casa y entramos a mi cuarto y le dije a Temari que buscara en mi armario la bolsa de dormir y yo mientras me quitaba mi uniforme de anbu y me quite el chaleco y un dije de la buena suerte que había mandado a hacer y lo puse sobre la gran cómoda que tenia cerca del armario, y fue algo que Temari no paso desapercibido ya que se acerco y lo tomo en sus manos.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Es mi amuleto de la buena suerte lo mande a hacer después de mi primera misión anbu-

Se le quedo viendo fijamente y se dio cuenta de la forma que tenia.

-Es el kanji de Gaara-

-Ammm si-

Me ruborice casi al instante ya que eso probaba que no me había olvidado de el para nada.

-Y pensar que le regalaron uno a Gaara-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Esque hace unos días note que algo colgaba del cuello de Gaara y era un dije que me supuse le regalaron cuando fue kazekague-

-¿Ah si?-

Cuando pensé que no volvería a sentirme celosa y Temari sale con esto.

-Si hasta se me hizo curioso la forma que tenia-

-¿Qué era?-

-Una flor de loto-

Esboce una media sonrisa, de todas las cosas que podía recordar Gaara de mí y se le ocurre hacer una con esa forma en específico y más sorprendente aun, que recordara eso.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu sabes que significa?-

-Emmm si es un tatuaje que tengo-

-Espera ¿Cuándo te hiciste un tatuaje?-

-Bueno fue unos días antes de lo de la celebración no se como estuvo que Kiba y en parte Kankuro me convencieron y una de las hermanas de Kiba me lo hizo-

-Pero yo no te lo veo ¿en donde lo tienes?-

Me ruborice nuevamente y mi media sonrisa volvió a aparecer, aun seguía con ropa y no se veía por ningún lado, apenada y casi en un susurro le conteste.

-Ammm esta en una parte de mi cuerpo que no puedo mostrarte-

(Les dejo a su sucia imaginación ponérselo donde quieran)

Temari empezó a abrir los ojos como si le hubiera dicho una gran revelación.

-¡Lo sabia! Ustedes hicieron algo esa noche es la única explicación de porque Gaara tiene un dije de esa forma-

-Bueno ya basta Temari estoy algo cansada y quiero descansar un poco-

-Bueno esta bien-

Sacamos la bolsa de dormir y después la acomodamos para por fin dormir un poco pero no podía sacarme de la mente lo que Temari me había dicho sobre Gaara, que la estaba pasando mal y me lo imaginaba como ella me había dicho que se la pasaba encerrado en la oficina y después recordé lo del dije y esboce otra media sonrisa al recordar aquello, era inevitable soltar un sonrisa así ante ese hecho y para aclarar un poco mi mente salí de mi cama y agarre la guitarra que tenia por ahí guardada y salí hacia el techo de mi casa. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no la agarraba pero podía acordarme de algunas notas y empecé a tocar una canción que me salio del corazón.

(Pónganle en youtube Dear sub español es el primer video)

Cuando empecé con esas notas empecé a recordar cada exacto momento que pase con el y a reflexionar en las equivocaciones no solo mías sino de ambos y que tal vez deberíamos hablar…

(Escuchen y vean la canción hasta el final)

Cuando acabe de tocar a mi mente me llego una revelación y una idea que tenia que poner en marcha en cuanto se despertara Temari ya que esto marcaría la diferencia en muchas maneras, así que cuando despertó y le conté mi plan me dijo que era algo cruel pero si todo salía bien valía la pena intentarlo, la despedí en las puertas de Konoha y solo le dije que esperara mi señal para que ella hiciera su parte y yo mientras haría mi parte en la aldea, tarea que me llevo dos días en organizar todo con Lady Tsunade y no dormí esos dos días por eso, pero cuando hube completado mi parte le dije a Kakashi que si me podía prestar a Pakkun para lo que quería hacer ya que si mandaba el águila Gaara se daría cuenta de lo que quería hacer, y fue cuando le envié la señal a Temari.

(Narra Gaara)

Estaba mirando por la ventana y tomando lo que pareciera ser mi quinta taza de café ya que mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado a dormir unos días y quitarle eso de golpe ha sido duro, y mi mente se quería volver a atormentar con recuerdos sobre Nana pero Temari irrumpió en mi oficina.

-¡Gaara llego un mensaje de la aldea de la hoja!-

-¿Y ahora que quieren?-

-Es sobre Nana quieren que vayas al parecer desapareció-

Sentí como si hubieran destrozado los últimos pedazos de mi cuerpo, deje la caer la taza de café y sin mirar atrás empecé a correr a la aldea de la hoja, ¿Por qué desaparecería de repente? Simplemente era algo que mi mente empezó a preguntarse una y otra vez y esperaba no ser el culpable de que ella tal vez se fuera para siempre, no lo aceptaba ni lo aceptaría, no la podía perder, no a ella. Cuando llegue unos ninjas me estaban esperando y me llevaron ante Lady Tsunade que extrañamente no estaba en su oficina sino estaba parada enfrente de la habitación de Nana en su casa.

-¿Recibiste el mensaje?-

-Si pero por favor dígame ¿Cómo saben que desapareció?-

-Tan solo entra a ver-

Me hizo el ademán de entrar en la habitación, y cuando abrí la puerta sentí como la sangre se me iba al piso, no había ningún mueble ahí, no había cama ni cómodas ni las fotos que tenia con su familia o las mías, solo había una carta tirada en el piso me acerque a ella y algo tembloroso comencé a leer.

_Gaara:_

_Si estas leyendo esto eso significa que no pudiste alcanzarme para detenerme ya que en estos momentos estoy en una misión pero no es una misión cualquiera, he descubierto que esta es la misión de mi vida y por ello no pienso volver a la aldea de la hoja. Por favor no te enojes conmigo y pierdas el control, yo se que ya eres capaz de controlar muy bien al shukaku y que tu eres mas fuerte que el así que por favor no salgas a buscarme porque no regresare._

_Te amo._

_Nana_

Quería romper la carta ahí mismo, quería destruir la aldea entera pero ella me había dicho que me controlara ella seguía confiando en mi en la distancia, pero se fue sin siquiera despedirse de mi, la persona que se supone que ama, sin decir una palabra salí de ahí y me dirigí de vuelta a casa, pero esta vez lo hice lentamente ya que en el camino llore y grite varias veces en medio del bosque lo estupido que había sido y no tragarme mi orgullo y hablar con ella antes de que se fuera, llegue a la aldea poco mas entrada la noche y con mucha fuerza de voluntad me dirigí a la habitación que no tocaba hacia meses, y cuando abrí la puerta me quede helado al ver lo que me esperaba ahí.

(Narra Nana)

Estaba sentada en la cama de Gaara esperando a que llegara, el plan había salido bien solo faltaba lo ultimo y que mi mente por mas de mil vueltas que le diera al asunto no sabia como iba a responder a las reacciones de Gaara y de repente abren la puerta y el estaba ahí mirándome fijamente, yo solo me levante y también solo me quede viéndolo.

-Hola Gaara-

Seguía inmóvil en la puerta como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

-Este…yo…-

De repente se había abalanzado para abrazarme fuertemente y yo me sorprendí mucho ya que como dije no sabia que esperar de las reacciones de Gaara.

-Creí que te había perdido para siempre-

Lo abrace y susurre a su oído –Eso nunca va a pasar-

Se separo un poco de mi pero seguía abrazándome por la cintura y yo lo tenia agarrado de los brazos.

-Pero ¿entonces porque estas aquí? ¿Porque dejaste esa carta en tu habitación?-

-Bueno primero que nada hay algo de cierto en esa carta, lo cierto es que no voy a volver a la aldea de la hoja-

-¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas?-

-No te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?-

Me mira un tanto extrañado y hago una seña de que vea a su alrededor, y se pone a mirar fijamente su cuarto, y se da cuenta de que hay algunas cosas movidas y otras que no estaban ahí antes.

-Nana ¿Por qué tus cosas están aquí?-

-Porque desde ahora voy a vivir aquí y por eso te dije en la carta que no iba a volver a la aldea de la hoja-

Estaba mas que sorprendido ante lo que dije y tuve que poner mucho esfuerzo en concentrarme en lo que iba a decir.

-En estos meses me di cuenta lo mucho que te amo y que por mas que uno quiera no te he podido olvidar y después de que fue Temari a la aldea me puse a reflexionar mucho sobre todo lo que paso ese día que volvimos del hospital y estos meses y me di cuenta el porque me pedías que dejara de ser ninja, ya que cada vez que iba a una misión no podía dejar de pensar en como estabas o si comías o si estabas descansando bien, era insoportable pensar todo eso, y cada que volvía malherida me ponía a pensar si tu también ibas a misiones o si algo malo le llegara a suceder a la aldea de la arena. Fue cuando supe tu preocupación y tus razones para pedirme eso, pero si algo entendí es que no podemos dejar de ser ninjas por eso, nosotros escogimos este camino y no podemos abandonarlo por mas preocupado que estemos uno del otro solo nos queda volver con vida y por eso me trague mi orgullo y pues me mude por mi propia voluntad-

-¿Eso significa que no leíste el mensaje que te envié verdad?-

-¿Cuál mensaje?-

-Después de que te fuiste si no te seguí fue porque estaba reflexionando un poco de lo que me dijo la hokague, me dijo algo parecido a lo que me acabas de decir y cuando reaccione para ir por ti ya te habías ido y por eso mande al águila con el mensaje pero también fue demasiado tarde ya que no obtuve respuesta-

-¿Y que decia?-

-"Lo lamento múdate conmigo"-

Empecé a sonreír tontamente, genial Nana te hubieras ahorrado mucho sufrimiento si tan solo le hubieras puesto atención al águila pero por orgullosa e idiota no lo hiciste, después me quede viendo esos ojos aguamarina que tanto añoraba.

-Me alegra mucho que no te fueras lejos de mí-

-A mi también Gaara-

-Pero esta vez no dejare que te me vayas nunca-

-¿Gaara?-

Dejo de abrazarme pero seguía mirándome a los ojos, después lentamente empezó a poner una rodilla en el suelo y tomo mi mano izquierda, empecé a abrir mis ojos ante lo que Gaara estaba sacando de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Nana ¿te casarías conmigo?-


	10. EPILOGO: SI PUEDO VOLVERTE A VER

**EPILOGO: SI PUEDO VOLVERTE A VER.**

Estaba en la oficina de la hokague, estábamos hablando de unas cuantas cosas triviales hasta que oímos que alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

-Pase-

-¡Hola abuela Tsunade! ¿Cómo esta?-

Las dos nos quedamos heladas, no dábamos crédito a lo que veíamos mis ojos se querían llenar de lagrimas y con voz algo temblorosa pregunte.

-Naruto ¿eres tú?-

-Claro que si ¿Qué les pasa? Ni que fuera un fantasma-

Corrí hacia el y lo abrace fuertemente, el también me correspondió el abrazo, unas cuantas lagrimas por fin salieron y lo agarre por los hombros, mi mejor amigo había vuelto.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Ero-sennin y yo acabamos de llegar pero quise pasar primero a verte a ti Nana pero cuando fui a tu habitación no había nada ¿te mudaste?-

-Eh… si ya no vivo aquí-

-Entonces dime en que parte de la aldea vives para pasar luego por ahí-

-Este… esque no vivo en la aldea Naruto-

-¿Entonces donde?-

-Naruto, Nana pueden hablar de esto en otro lado es un gusto verlos pero tengo mucho (por no decir demasiado) trabajo pendiente-

-Ah si lo siento Lady Tsunade ah y por cierto aquí tiene la invitación Konohamaru ya esta avisado solo preocúpese de que consiga un traje-

-¿Invitación para que?-

-Ven deja te cuento en el lugar de siempre-

Lo jale hacia el monumento a los hokagues que ahora tenía la cara de Lady Tsunade y de repente estaba más nerviosa que nada, estábamos sentados viendo hacia el horizonte aunque todavía era de mañana.

-¿Ya me vas a decir para que es la invitación que le dejaste a la abuela?-

-Emmm… si-

-¿Y?-

-Es una invitación de boda-

-¿Y quien se casa?-

-Yo-

Se paro de repente tan rápido que casi me asusta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y con quien?!-

-Con Gaara-

-Espera espera, ¿Qué demonios paso desde que me fui?-

Suspire un tanto aliviada que la cosa no hubiera pasado a mayores, y comencé a contarle todo lo que paso desde que se fue, las noches que pasaba en casa de Gaara, las salidas, las platicas, la celebración del kazekague, un poco recortado lo que paso después, la misión aunque en esta parte lo puse demasiado nostálgico y seguí contándole para olvidar esa horrorosa misión, lo que causo que me alejara de ahí, las muchas misiones anbu suicidas hasta que llegue en la parte donde por fin habíamos hablado y resuelto todos nuestros miedos hasta que llegue a la parte donde Gaara se me propuso…

(Flashback)

-Nana ¿te casarías conmigo?-

No se por cuanto tiempo estuve mirándolo fijamente con cara de sorpresa, esta era sin duda una reacción de Gaara que no me esperaba, quería decir algo pero al parecer mi cerebro se había desconectado de mi boca y parecía retrasada mental hasta que cerré los ojos e intente enfocarme en la situación y los volví a abrir para ver que Gaara seguía así en la misma posición.

-Gaara ¿Por qué me lo estas pidiendo?-

-Porque quiero que sepas que ahora no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie me aparte de tu lado, si quieres seguir siendo ninja no me importa, si quieres vivir o no conmigo tampoco me importa, tan solo me importa que quiero estar contigo por mucho que las misiones nos quieran separar solo te quiero conmigo y que jamás vuelvas a irte no quiero volver a sufrir lo de estos cinco meses, y la única manera que se me ocurrió fue esta, desde hace un mes lo vi y tuve la ligera iniciativa de ir yo a hablar contigo pero tenia el corazón tan destrozado que lo tenia guardado y cuando te vi aquí… supe que era una oportunidad y esta vez no la voy a dejar pasar así como deje pasar cinco meses, o así como no me atrevía a decirte lo que siento, así que ¿Qué me dices?-

Escuche atentamente todas las razones y me parecieron tan buenas razones, que yo tampoco iba a dejar pasar jamás las oportunidades.

-Si acepto casarme contigo-

Me puso el brillante anillo y nos besamos como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que nos vimos.

(Fin del flashback)

-Y así todo este mes estuve planeando todo para la boda y casualmente pase a dejarle las invitaciones a Lady Tsunade y a unos cuantos amigos-

Naruto ya se había sentado a escuchar atentamente toda la historia, y creo que había sido demasiada información para su cabeza ya que se veía tratando de asimilar todo.

-¡Vaya! Recuérdame no irme tanto tiempo la próxima vez-

-Y bueno ya que estas aquí me gustaría pedirte un favor-

-Claro ¿de que se trata?-

-¿Podrías entregarme tú en la boda?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y Konohamaru?-

-Konohamaru va a ser mi padrino y pues… como no tenía a nadie que me entregara ya que el abuelo no esta… pues si pensé en ti pero no sabía cuando llegabas-

-Esta bien ¿pero cuando es?-

-Será en una semana a partir de hoy-

-Vaya… mi mejor amiga se casa… oye ¿y no son un poco jóvenes para esto?-

-Todos nos dijeron lo mismo Naruto pero a nosotros no nos importa siempre y cuando nos tengamos el uno al otro todo estará bien porque solo nos importa nuestra opinión-

-Que bueno me alegro por ti… tú si tienes a alguien que te quiera-

Agacho la mirada algo nostálgico y triste a la vez, ¿será que mi mente me juega una broma o…?

-Naruto ¿ya por fin te diste cuenta?-

Se sorprendió mucho lo cual respondió todas mis dudas de inmediato por fin el muy bobo se había dado cuenta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Desde el día que se fue y fui tu habitación y me dijiste que sentiste como si algo te destrozara por dentro, solo que aun no lo sabias quería que te dieras cuenta-

-Pues si desde hace unos meses supe que… estaba enamorado de Sasuke y aceptarlo me duele aun mas que cuando se fue porque se que el no va a regresar por nada… ni por mi-

Y se quedo con la cabeza gacha de tristeza, mientras yo hacia un plan que tenia todas las de perder pero valía la pena si se intentaba.

-Naruto ¿te gustaría mucho volverlo a ver?-

-Sabes que si, no se donde esta pero aunque me dijera que no volvería, me gustaría volverlo a ver-

Sonreí ya que el también estaba haciendo una media sonrisa ante esa ilusión que tenia, y yo si quería que el plan funcionase tendría que moverme muy rápido.

-Bueno Naruto te dejo aun me falta entregar invitaciones y tengo cosas pendientes sobre la boda nos vemos luego-

Salí de ahí a toda prisa ya que era mas de media tarde y me había tardado mucho con Naruto, entregue las invitaciones que faltaban y fui hacia donde meses antes habíamos encontrado uno de los escondites de Orochimaru cerca de la aldea de la arena, vigilando que nadie me estuviera siguiendo ya que aunque el lugar parecía deshabitado y en ruinas no podía bajas la guardia, cuando llegue deje una de la invitaciones de la boda para Sasuke con la esperanza de que a lo mejor regresaban de vez en cuando a estos escondites, la deje con una nota.

_Para Sasuke Uchiha:_

_Si vienes que sea solo, y por favor manda una señal no quiero pelear ni persuadirte de que vuelvas a la aldea, solo quiero hablar._

Deje ahí la invitación con la nota y volví a la aldea de la arena donde un muy enojado preocupado Gaara me esperaba ya que estaba muy oscuro cuando llegue, entre a la habitación y Gaara estaba parado enfrente de la puerta.

-¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que si no regresabas te quedarías allá-

-Ah no… lo que pasa es que me tomo un poco mas de la cuenta estar en la aldea porque regreso Naruto-

-¿Naruto regreso?-

-Si y pues por eso me tarde un poco ya que le cayo de sorpresa la boda-

-¿Lo invitaste verdad?-

-Si le pedí que el me entregara en la boda y me dijo que estaría ahí sin falta-

-Que bueno te tenia preocupada eso ¿verdad?-

Me abrazo por la cintura acercándose a mí y tal vez perdonándome el llegar tan tarde.

-Si pero ya esta resuelto eso-

Y nos terminamos besando como si no nos hubiéramos visto en siglos aunque fuera solo un día.

(Una semana después)

Habíamos invitado a casi media aldea de la arena y de la hoja que todavía no me explicaba como cabían todos en la gran plaza de la aldea de la arena, yo estaba ataviada con mi vestido de novia, era simple la falda era lisa, la parte de arriba era strapless y tenia un adorno sencillo que conjuntaba los símbolos de la aldea de la hoja y de la arena, el velo lo traía también liso y en mi cuello se adornaba mi dije con el kanji de Gaara y solo estaba esperando a Naruto que casualmente entro en la habitación.

-Guau Nana estas irreconocible-

-Naruto si querías que me sonrojara más pues ya lo hiciste-

-Jejejeje bueno vengo por ti ya es hora-

Y salimos de la casa de Gaara hacia la plaza donde todo el mundo esperaba, estábamos esperando la señal pero de repente Naruto se tenso.

-No puede ser-

-¿Qué pasa?-

Pero sin que me contestara supe que lo había tensado, ese chakra se sentía tan poderoso que era imposible pasarlo desapercibido por cualquier ninja que estaba en la boda, note preocupación en la mirada de Naruto.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-

-No te preocupes hable con Lady Tsunade no piensa hacer nada solo viene a hablar conmigo-

-¿Y porque contigo?-

Quería responderle pero no podía y justo en ese momento nos dan la señal de que podíamos avanzar hacia el altar donde nos esperaban Gaara, Kankuro y Konohamaru, mientras avanzábamos pude divisar a Sasuke en uno de los acantilados que daba hacia la aldea, así que si vino al final, espero el plan no se me arruine con tanto ninja cerca, caminamos con la música de la marcha nupcial hasta que Naruto me entrego a Gaara, todo iba bien en la ceremonia y llegamos a la parte de los votos, como decidimos hacerlo nosotros el padre dejo un momento su lugar y empezó Gaara.

-Yo juro amarte, protegerte y estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, no dejare pasar ni desperdiciar mas oportunidades, si hay algo que deberías saber de cómo me siento lo sabrás no voy a dejarte ir por nada ni nadie y cada momento feliz o tiste yo estaré ahí contigo-

Me puso el anillo que estaba adornado con kanjis para que hicieran juego con mi dije, yo tome el anillo que estaba adornado con flores de loto para que también hiciera juego con su dije que también traía puesto, y comencé mis votos.

-Yo juro amarte, protegerte y estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, ya no dejare que el orgullo le gane al amor que siento por ti y siempre estaré ahí para ti, no importa si nos toca ir lejos a una misión regresare siempre bien y con vida-

Y le puse su anillo, el padre nos dio su bendición y nos besamos al final de la ceremonia, todos se acercaban a felicitarnos en lo que los demás instalaban mesas y sillas para continuar con el banquete, yo mientras me disculpaba con todos ya que tenia que arreglarme unas cosas y Gaara me cubría, ya que le termine diciendo todo el plan de lo de Sasuke y Naruto así que aprovechando que todo el mundo se acomodaba, salí sigilosamente de la casa de Gaara donde se supone que estaba y fui a encontrarme con Sasuke, al llegar al acantilado donde estaba seguía mirando hacia abajo y traía un traje parecido al de Orochimaru, estaba mas alto y su estilo en el cabello también cambio y le sentaba bien, me acerque cuidadosamente.

-Bueno ¿y que es de lo que quieres hablar?-

-Sasuke Uchiha siempre la grano ¿verdad?-

Se giro sobre sus talones y me miraba con los ojos de sharingan al parecer desconfiaba de mi, no lo culpo.

-No es conmigo con el que tienes que hablar-

-Si es con Tsunade sabes bien que no lo haré-

-No es con ella con quien quiero que hables, sino con Naruto-

-¿Y porque tendría que hablar con el?-

-Porque se que tu también lo extrañas-

-No es así si estoy aquí por tonterías me voy-

Empezó a caminar y justo cuando paso a un lado mió le dije algo con lo que sé se quedaría, estaba dispuesta a jugármela solo para que hablara con Naruto.

-¿Entonces no era tuya la foto del equipo 7 en una de las habitaciones de la guarida?-

Se paro en seco, lo sabia.

-No se de que hablas-

-Si no era tuya ¿entonces de quien? ¿De Orochimaru? Por favor no nos hagamos tontos, lo único que te pido que pases unos momentos con el si tienes condiciones haré lo posible para que se cumplan-

Se quedo ahí dándome la espalda, ¿en que demonios pensaba? Era demasiado tiempo y abajo ya se estarían preguntando por mí y aun en su misma posicion solo escuché en un susurro.

-Solo tengo dos condiciones…-

Y dicho eso baje hacia la casa nuevamente donde todos ya estaban comiendo todos, susurre al oído de Gaara que después de comer teníamos que llevar a Naruto al jardín de su casa ya que ahí se iba a llevar a cabo el encuentro, terminado los dos busque a Naruto y le dije que era urgente que viniera conmigo y excuse a todos ya que mentí de que nos íbamos a tomar unas fotos Gaara y yo con Naruto, los tres caminamos hasta llegar al jardín y pare a Naruto en medio de Gaara y yo.

-Bueno Naruto te tengo una sorpresa-

-¿Sorpresa? Pero es tu boda ¿no se supone que nosotros te demos las sorpresas?-

-Acéptalo por los cumpleaños que nos perdimos ahora préstame tu corbata-

Se la quite muy deprisa ya que casi lo ahorco.

-¿Y para que ocupo los ojos vendados?-

-Porque no tienes que ver de donde viene, ah y también no le pidas que se quede-

-¿Qué se quede? Nana no entiendo nada-

Hice ademán a Gaara de que nos pusiéramos de espaldas a Naruto y los dos lo teníamos agarrado de los brazos para que no huyera ya que no teníamos que ver de donde llegaba Sasuke.

-Nana ¿Qué sucede? Dímelo-

-Siempre tan impaciente Naruto-

Sentí como el brazo se tenso al escuchar a Sasuke y pensé que esto tal vez se veía mal, pero se relajo y su respiración empezó a ser un poco agitada, Sasuke se acerco para quitarle la improvisada venda de los ojos y Naruto en vez de tener una mirada de enojo se le veía la ilusión a leguas.

-Sorpresa Naruto-

-Pero como…-

-Después me preguntas eso por ahora disfruta este momento pero hay una condición, tienes 15 minutos con el ya que no quiero una pelea en la boda y si le pides que se quede el se ira así que tienen 15 minutos chicos no los desperdicien-

Agarre a Gaara y nos escondimos en su casa ya que no quería perderme el gran momento de Naruto y Sasuke después de tanto tiempo sin verse, y Gaara esperaba conmigo y tratábamos de escuchar a esos dos.

-Sasuke ¿de verdad estas aquí?-

-Claro que si dobe-

-Sasuke…yo…-

-Naruto no me lo pidas o me iré-

-No es eso teme, ya que estas aquí quería darte algo-

Del bolsillo de Naruto salio una esfera que colgaba de un collar, al parecer brillaba.

-Quiero que tengas esto-

Se lo puso a Sasuke en el cuello mientras veíamos como trataba de oler su aroma del cabello y del cuello de Sasuke hasta que tuvo que separarse de ahí.

-¿Qué es?-

-Es el rasengan, Gaara me hizo el favor de hacer el vidrio para resistiera la fuerza del chakra, se lo pedía hacer un par de días, es para que sepas como funciona y puedas vencerme la próxima vez-

Mire a Gaara con reproche pues el no me había dicho nada, le iba a decir algo si no fuera porque Sasuke hablo.

-Ahora entiendo porque la prisa por hacer eso-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Yo también tengo algo para ti-

Del traje que traía metió su mano en su pecho y también saco un collar y de el colgaba algo que no podía distinguir muy bien, y se lo puso a Naruto con las caras cada vez mas cerca, hasta que termino de ponérselo.

-¿Qué es Sasuke?-

-Son dos partes de un rayo representando el chidori, como puedes ver una parte es negra y la otra es roja como el sharingan y al juntarlas brilla como si fuera un rayo de verdad-

Naruto se veía que no cabía de felicidad, le había regalado algo el gran Sasuke Uchiha pero el tiempo pasaba y no se habían dicho nada, quería hacer algo pero no se me ocurría nada hasta que llego Temari.

-Chicos los buscan allá fuera-

Gaara y yo saltamos algo nerviosos pues se supone que nadie debería saber que Sasuke estaba ahí así que me acerque a ella antes de que llegara a la puerta ya que por fin tenia una idea.

-Ya casi acabamos pero ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

-Claro-

Anote en hoja de papel y algo que me encontré por ahí para escribir y le dije que se lo diera al dj que ambientaba la boda que era importante que esa canción sonara, salio de ahí algo confusa con la canción que pedí pero supe que a esos dos les quedaría como anillo al dedo, esperamos hasta que por fin a lo lejos se oía al dj.

-Bueno la señorita Ichihara… perdón ahora señorita del Desierto me ha pedido que ponga esta canción y se la dedica a su mejor amigo Naruto-

(Pongan en youtube Benny - Si puedo volverte a ver (Video Oficial)

Empezó a tocar la música que afortunadamente se escuchaba hasta el jardín, Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a oír la melodía y Sasuke tomo la iniciativa.

-¿Me concedes el baile Naruto?-

Naruto solo asintió y Sasuke lo agarro por la cintura y Naruto lo rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello y empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro, y Gaara también me agarro de la cintura y sin decirme nada también empezamos a bailar mientras seguíamos escuchando la plática de aquellos dos.

-Sasuke te extraño mucho-

-Yo también Naruto-

-Entonces regresa-

-Naruto ¿quieres que me vaya?-

-No… yo lo siento-

-Aunque quisiera no podría regresar y tu lo sabes, además no he cumplido mi venganza-

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacerte quedar?-

-No, lo siento Naruto pero tengo que cumplir mi venganza-

Eso entristeció un poco a Naruto.

-¿Ni siquiera por mi?-

Sasuke suspiro, de veras que Naruto estaba poniendo algo de su parte para ver si se quedaba pero era cosa inútil como hace dos años.

-Naruto no te pongas así-

-Solo quiero que vuelvas, no me importa si nadie esta contigo yo lo estaré-

-Naruto basta o me iré-

Eso hizo que Naruto se aferrara mas a su cuello y Sasuke solo sonreía ante esa reacción, tenían los rostros muy cerca hasta que los dos acortaron sus distancias hasta que se besaron, fue un beso algo apasionado, como diciéndose en ese beso lo mucho que se extrañaban, lo mucho que se necesitaban, lo mucho que necesitaban estar cerca del otro, se quedaron bailando y besándose mientras Gaara y yo nos mirábamos profundamente a los ojos, ya que nosotros nos decíamos todo con la mirada seguimos así hasta que oímos que terminaba la canción. Mire el reloj que estaba por ahí cerca y casi se terminaba el tiempo, así que una señal a Sasuke que solo disponía de dos minutos para despedirse e irse, así que agarro por los hombros a Naruto.

-Naruto ya es hora-

-No, por favor quédate más tiempo-

-No puedo, sabes que me expongo mucho ya que del otro lado de la casa hay muchos ninjas-

-Sasuke…-

Le hice la seña de que solo le quedaba un minuto.

-Ven déjame ponerte la corbata otra vez de venda-

Naruto se acerco y vi que Sasuke le susurro algo al oído y nos indico a Gaara y a mí que no lo miráramos irse ya que así no sabríamos que rumbo tomaría y seguirlo, era mas seguridad para el, así que después de unos minutos nos giramos y Naruto ya estaba solo. Gaara y yo salimos por el y cuando le quite la venda se le veían los ojos llorosos.

-Me prometió que nos volveríamos a ver y después me beso-

Después de eso me abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-Gracias Nana-

Los tres volvimos a la gran plaza, muchos nos felicitaron y nos dejaron buenos deseos y me tuve que despedir de cada ninja de la aldea de la hoja ya que ahora iba a vivir en la aldea de la arena, Naruto me volvió a dar las gracias y vi que no dejaba de tocar su ahora nuevo collar con el chidori de Sasuke, ya despidiendo a todos Gaara y yo regresamos a nuestra habitación.

-Nunca había visto a Naruto así-

-Yo tampoco, me alegra de que todo haya salido bien-

-Ojala el Uchiha cambie de opinión un día y regrese, Naruto lo quiere demasiado-

-Yo también espero un día eso, pero dudo de que eso pase-

Gaara se me acerco y me empezó a besar apasionadamente.

-Ojala algún día lleguen a ser felices como lo soy yo-

-Pues yo no estoy tan feliz ahora ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre el collar?-

-Ni yo sabia para que lo quería solo me pidió que fuera resistente al chakra-

Lo miraba no muy convencida pero sabia leer su mirada, no mentía.

-Bueno si ese es el caso esta bien-

Y nos empezamos a besar sabiendo que esa noche era la primera de muchas estando por fin juntos.


End file.
